Journey's end
by DivineDemon 99
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO: THE JOURNEY'S END

Brief Summary:

After three long years training with Jiraiya, Naruto has returned to the Village Hidden in the Leaves wiser, stronger, and more intelligent then ever before. A few new things wait for him: a budding romance with an old friend, the origins of the Uchiha, the tailed demons, and himself will be reaveled, and the return of an ancient evil hell bent on destroying him.

Rating: M for violence, sexual content, blood, and nudity.

Note: I don't know much Japanese, so most of the Jutsu are going to be in English.

Prelude: Training's end.

Deep in the Forest of Death, two shinobi battled each other on top of the enormous tree branches. One of the shinobi was an old man with spiky silver hair. The younger of the two had long blonde hair that covered his eyes. The elder ninja dashed towards the younger and unleashed a flurry of punches. But the younger ninja blocked every punch and countered with a kick that launched the elder ninja into the air.

The elder ninja began to form a bunch of hand signs and said," Fire Release: Firestorm Jutsu!" Then a spiraling vortex of fire shot out of the elder ninja's hands and was hurled towards the younger. Then the younger ninja jumped into the air to dodge the on coming inferno. Then he started perform a bunch of hand signs and said," Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken Jutsu!" Then from the palm of the young ninja's hand, razor sharp gusts of wind gathered into his hand and started to form a blue sphere. The younger man lifted the sphere above his head and the sphere started to increase in size and started to take the shape of a shuriken. The young ninja hurled the spiraling shuriken at the elder ninja. The elder ninja jumped out of the way of the shuriken, but the shuriken started to follow the elder ninja in any direction he went. The elder ninja leaped from tree to tree, trying to figure out a way to survive the Jutsu. Then the elder man formed more hand signs and yelled" FIRE RELEASE: FIST OF A THOUSAND DRAGONS!" Then hundreds of fiery specters in the shape of dragons rose from the elder man's fist and engulfed the shuriken in flame and destroyed it.

Then from behind, the younger ninja jumped out of the trees and pulled out a crimson-blade katana and striked the elder ninja from behind. But the elder ninja quickly jeaped forward and landed on the branch of another tree. Then the elder ninja pulled out two kunai and said," Is that the way you want it? No jutsu, only weapons." The younger ninja only dashed forward and began to slash rapidly at the elder ninja. The elder ninja was able to block most of the strikes made by his enemy's weapon, but his opponent's moves were too fast for him. Then in the speed of light, the younger ninja was able to disarm his opponent. With the tip of his blade at the old man's throat, the young ninja said," The angel of death awaits." Then after a long silence, the two ninja started to laugh uncontrollably. The elder ninja said," Well done Naruto, you did much better than I thought you would." Naruto scratched the back of his head and said," Jiraiya-sensei, are we done with this warm-up? I really want to get back to the village." Jiraiya looked at his young pupil and said," What's the rush kid, can't wait to see a young pink haired Kunoichi?" Naruto blushed and said," No you purvey sage," Then Naruto grew silent, " I haven't seen her in three years, I can't stop thinking about her. But she loves Sasuke. And besides Sakura will never love a demon." The old ninja put his hand and Naruto shoulders and said," You're not a demon Naruto. The Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi in you for a reason, god knows what it is, but it he mush of had a good reason. Not lets get out of this forest, I'll buy you some ramen when we get back into the village." The moment he heard the word ramen, Naruto gave a big grin and dashed towards the village. Jiraiya smiled as he said to himself," He becomes more like you every day. God I miss you Minato."

Chapter 1: Homecoming.

Sakura was in her small desk sorting all of Tsunade's paper work in alphabetical order, until suddenly she accidentally knocked over a small picture frame. When she picked it up, she saw that it was one of her, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, and Naruto. She suddenly gave a little smirk. It has been over three years since Sasuke defected to the Village Hidden in the Sound and Naruto went with Jiraiya to train. A lot of things have changed for her in the passed three years. Sakura had blossomed into one of the most beautiful women in all of Konoha. She has been blessed with perfectly shaped breasts, curvy hips, and long legs. Sakura also let her hair grow longer. She had grown to be the envy of all the men of Konoha. But she was far from easy. Under Tsunade's guidance, Sakura had learned to increase her physical strength through chakra. She also learned medical jutsu far beyond her years. Her skills are second only to Tsunade herself. Thou she spends most of her time training and studying, Sakura always stopped and think about Sasuke, the boy she loved but abandoned his village for power, and Naruto, the annoying blonde who only wanted her affection. Then suddenly a busty blonde woman in a white outfit came up to Sakura's desk and said," You miss them don't you?" Sakura grabbed the pile of papers," Here's everything Tsunade-sensei." Tsunade grabbed the papers from her young apprentice," I got a letter from Jiraiya, he and Naruto are returning to the village today." Sakura's eyes started to light up. She was exited to see Naruto. She wanted to see how much he had change, or didn't. Sakura jumped from here seat," When will they get here?" Then a huge blue light started to shine from outside. Both Sakura and Tsunade ran to the window. The light was coming from the Hokage Monument. Tsunade smirked," I guess they're here."

Naruto smirked as the wind was blowing in his long, blonde hair. He had grown a lot over his time training with Jiraiya. He is now six feet, five inches. He wore an orange full body suit with black stripes. At his side was a katana with a crimson blade and ruby sheath. He looks over at the village and yells," VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES, I, NARUTO UZUMAKI HAVE RETURNED. AND I NOW SWEAR TO ALL YOU, I WILL BECOME THE GREATEST HOKAGE WHO EVER SET FOOT ON KONOHA!" Then Naruto started to form the Rasengan in his right hand. Then he thrust the jutsu to the ground. As soon as the jutsu hit the rocky surface, the blonde haired ninja launched himself into the air. Then Naruto dashed towards the middle of the village, in insane speed. In a matter of seconds, Naruto was in the middle of his home town, undamaged and giving everyone a sly smile. Jiraiya looked at his young student and said," You know you didn't have to make a dramatic entrance." Naruto said," Well I thought it was cool." " So did I." said a familiar voice that Naruto longed to hear. He turned around to see Sakura standing only a few feet away from him. Naruto was in complete silence. Sakura had turned from a pretty girl into a goddess. Naruto's face turned red as he said," Sakura-chan. Wow!? You look so...um..great." Jiraiya knocks Naruto down, eyes big and mouth almost watering," Man you turned into a MAJOR hottie. If you don't have anything to do later on, let's have a little 'interview'." Sakura glared at the perverted ninja and punched him in the face, knocking him back ten yards. Naruto said in total shock," Remind me never to get on your bad side." Sakura said," Wow Naruto, you look amazing." Inner Sakura said," Oh My God. Naruto is so hot." Naruto scratched his head and said," Really. Thanks but I think need a hair cut." Sakura giggled," Yeah you kind of do." Then Jiraiya walked towards the two young shinobi covered in blood and said," Why don't you two catch up? I have to talk to Tsunade anyway." Naruto said," Yeah tell the old hag I said Hi." Jiraiya gave a big laugh and said," Will do."

Back at the Hokage's office, Tsunade was reading letters from the Village Hidden in the Sand. The letter stated that there was an assassination attempt on the new Kazekage, Gaara. Just as she finished the letter, Jiraiya walked into the office and said," Hello Tsunade, have you lost wieght?" Tsunade smirked and said," Flattery will get you nowhere. So I see Naruto has fully mastered the Rasengan." Jiraiya sat down and said," Not just that, Naruto was able to create new forms of the Rasengan using wind elemental charka. He also developed some jutsu that I never thought was possible." Tsunade looked at her old teammate in disbelief," What do you mean?" Jiraiya looked at the busty blonde and said," Naruto has developed jutsu in the Kage-level. Even without the Kyubi's chakra, Naruto has surpassed Him in ninjutsu, hand-to-hand combat, weapons combat, and chakra manipulation." Tsunade was in shock, she never thought that in three years of training, Naruto would become this powerful. The Jiraiya got up and said," While me and Naruto spared, he always got the best of me. He has also learned how to channel some of the Kyubi's chakra. He may be a Genin, but he is more powerful than most Jonin." Tsunade looked at the silver-haired sage," Did you tell him about, you know?" Jiraiya shook his head, " He wanted to make sure he was old enough before he knew the truth." Tsunade glared and said," He will find out sooner or later. And when he does, he'll never speak to you again." Jiraiya grabbed a glass of water," I don't care Tsunade. I made a promise to great ninja, and a good friend," he took a sip of the ice cold water," I'll tell him tomorrow. Everything. Well everything that we know." The two legendary ninja were silent as they payed respect to an old friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Secret Weapon

Madara Uchiha, leader of Akatsuki, sat on a skeleton throne with a statue of a humanoid demon in chains. Madara was a muscular man with long, spiky black hair. He wore the same armor the First Hokage wore. At his side was a zanbato with the Hidden Leaf Village symbol in the blade. Madara's Mangekyou Sharingan took the form of a swirled, upside-down, five pointed triangle. Madara quickly snaped his fingers and called Itachi and Kisame. As the two man team walked into his chambers, Madara stood up and said," Welcome. I have just learned that Naruto Uzumaki has returned to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I want you two to enter the village and bring him too me. I want him alive. If any of you so much as break one of his limbs. I will personally make sure that you two won't live to see the next sunrise." Then two giant candles suddenly lit up in a black flame. Itachi bowed and said," Yes my master. But what of Gaara. We still don't have the one-tailed beast." Madara smirked," I already have a solution. Pein!" Then a man with pericings all over his face and had multi-colored eyes entered the room. Madara glared," Pein. We know that our old friend Orochimaru tried to assassinate Gaara. The Sand Village will be very tight on security. I want you to destroy anything stands in your way. Extract the One-Tailed Beast from Gaara. Then do what you want with him. I also know that the Hidden Leaf Village has sent a ninja squad to help their ally in their time of need. The ninja they sent are Might Guy, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji Hyuga. I want you to make sure they witness the destruction of the Sand Village. Also, Orochimaru has sent his most powerful shinobi to assassinate Gaara. Make sure he is alive. I have plans for him." Pein smiled and said," Finally. I was getting bored." Then all the shinobi left Madara's chambers. Then Madara walk towards a chest with images of the buji. He opened the chest and saw a glowing crystal ball. Madara smiled," Three still remain. The One-Tailed Beast, The Six-Tailed Beast, and the Nine-Tailed Fox," Madara touched the glowing sphere," The time is almost here." Madara laughed mischievously.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: How Things Change

Naruto and Sakura walked down the crowded streets, going to see some old friends. Sakura still couldn't believe how much Naruto had changed. He was two inches taller than her, he had a muscular build, and he just seemed more mature. As they were walking, every man was gawking at Sakura. Naruto said," Do you see them?" Sakura giggled a little," It's okay. You get use to it." When they got around the corner, they saw a man with short, spiky black hair, and wearing a gray hoodie, making out with a brunette with long hair, and had on a tight and heavy gray coat. Sakura growed and said," Kiba, Hinata, Naruto's back." The two lovers stopped sucking face for one second to revealed that it was Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga. Kiba walked up and said," Naruto you sonofabitch. How've you been?" Naruto scratched his head," Well I'm doing fine. And by the looks of it, so are you." Hinata walked over and said," Hi Naruto. Glad to see you again." Naruto smiled and said," It's great to see you guys too. But I never thought I'd see you as a couple." Kiba laughed," Neither did I. But it just happened so fast." Hinata put her arm around Kiba and said," It started a few months after you left with Jiraiya-sensei. We were on a mission. We were ambushed by enemy shinobi. I was hit by a random shuriken. Kiba ran to my side. Then our eyes met. And all of a sudden, we kissed. I don't know if it was speer of the moment or something else, but it was one of the most enjoyable moments of my life. After that, Kiba and I had some really awkward moments. Then after a year, we started dating." Naruto smiled and said," Well that's great for both of you. How long have you to been dating?" Then Kiba grabbed Hinata's breasts and said," One year next week. We're kind of taking things slow, but I love to tough her boobs." Hinata's face turned red," Well if you love this, you're going to love what we're going to do next week." Kiba then let go of Hinata and was suddenly dumb-founded," What'd mean?" Hinata smiled and said," You'll see." Then she walked back to her house. Then Kiba looked at his watch and said," Oh shit! I have to take Akamaru for a walk. See ya guys later." Then Kiba ran towards his house. Naruto laughed and said," I wonder how Hinata's father feels about her dating Kiba?" Sakura said," He doesn't know. Her father wants Hinata to marry Neji, to keep the Hyuga bloodline pure." Naruto said," Man I feel sorry for her. But I think it's actually kind of cool." Sakura gave Naruto a goofy look," What's kind of cool?" Naruto said," You know, a forbidden love. Two people madly in love, but their families have other plans for them. I don't know, I think it's kind of romantic." Sakura said," Man, Naruto I never knew you were so deep." Naruto said," It's not that big a deal. By the way, where is everyone else?" Sakura shrugged," Everyone else is on missions. Kakashi-sensei will not be back in a few days. So Naruto, what have you been doing this past three years?" Inner Sakura said," Man that was a dumb question." Naruto scrached his head," Well a lot of stuff happened. Want to get something to eat? And after that I'll tell you everything." Sakura smiled and said," Sure. I'll be happy to."

Later that night, Sakura and Naruto went to a newly opened restaurant that sold food from all over the world. Both Naruto and Sakura ordered ramen. They talked for hours about Naruto's adventures with Jiraiya and the hours he spent training. He also told Sakura about when he and Jyraiya went to the Village Hidden in the Mist: Jiraiya made fun of the chief of the village, and almost every ninja in the village almost killed him and Jiraiya. The both of them laughed. Sakura finnished her ramen and said," I guess you got yourself in a lot of trouble." Naruto said," Hey most of the time it wasn't my fault. But it wasn't all bad." Naruto pulled out his katana," We met a guy named Masamune. He was a swordsmith and we had a bet: If I was able to beat him in a card game, he would make me a sword that can manipulate chakra. So we played a simple game. I thought it would be just a few minutes, if took three days." Sakura looked surprised," So you won." Naruto shrugged," Nope. I lost. But I found out the guys was cheating. So he agreed to make me a sword. He said to was the finest one he ever made. But enough about me, what have you been doing?" Sakura's face turned red," Well, nothing too exciting. I became Lady Tsunade's apprentice, I passed the Chunnin exams, and I moved out of my parents house." Naruto said," Really, so you have your own apartment?" Sakura said," Not really. Ino and I share the apartment. We split everything in half. Just don't get any weird ideas." Naruto gave Sakura a goofy look," I'm not getting any ideas. Two girls living alone in an apartment. What could give me any ideas?" Then Sakura hit Naruto in the arm and said," Shut up you perv." Then both of them broke into laughter. Sakura said," I'm glad to see you again Naruto." Naruto grew silent. Then he finally said," I'm glad to see you too. Listen, I have to go. I have a lot of stuff to do. See you tomorrow." Then Naruto left the restaurant. Sakura sat down and said," Man, Naruto's changed a lot. But he still kept some of him immature behavior. But his hiding something."

Naruto was at Team Seven's old training grounds. Naruto looked around and said," I need to finish it. Akatsuki is getting stronger and it's only 1/3 complete. I don't have that much time." Naruto spent most of the night trying to perfect his most destructive, and most dangerous jutsu: the **Tenkuu Rasengan**.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lineage

Naruto spent almost half the night trying to perfect his new jutsu. He got most of the big problems down, but he need a way to not only compress his chakra in a sphere, but also unleash it in a destructive way. But there here still many things on Naruto's mind, like Sakura. She had changed so dramatically over their three year separation. She was now a goddess among mere mortals. When he got to his apartment, he found a small scroll on the door. It read:

_Naruto,_

_I now you've never known about your family and your origins. So tomorrow, I'm going to tell you everything. Your parents names, how they met, and some very dark secrets that will explain why no one has ever mentioned your lineage before._

_Signed Jiraiya_

_PS, met me at the hot springs._

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. Even when his sensei is trying to be serious, he can't help but spying on naked women. But Naruto wondered: why did no one tell him about his parents before. Naruto never even asked about his parents. Then he started to think, why was he never told. Did his parents do something so terrible, they were never to be spoken of. But Naruto was too tired to think about this question, so he went to his room, and collapsed on his bed.

Sakura woke up to a ray of sunlight hitting her angelic face. When she got out of her bed, she headed to the bathroom and took a shower. But all she was thinking of was Naruto. As she was thinking about the blonde haired shin obi, Sakura realized that she was touching herself. " What's going on?" Sakura thought to herself, " It was like I couldn't help myself." When Sakura got out of her shower, see saw that Ino had already returned home. She was in the kitchen making something that looked uneatable. She had changed a lot as well. She cut her golden blonde hair to her shoulders and her breasts were a little bit smaller that Sakura's. When Sakura entered the room, Ino glared and said," Bout time you got up forehead-girl, you want some pancakes?" Sakura looked at the dish, it looked more like frog guts than pancakes. Sakura said," No thanks. I'm not hungry." The she down and got a cup of coffee. Ino sat down and said," What's wrong? You like really confused." Sakura looked at Ino and said," Ino, do you know that Naruto returned yesterday?" Ino said," Really?! So how does he look?" Sakura looked out the window and said," He looked great. But ever since he returned, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I don't know what to do?" Ino looked Sakura in the eyes and said," Fuck him. Get it out of your system." Sakura gave Ino an evil look," Ino, how can you think like that?" Sakura got angry because her older sister, Kasumi, became a prostitute, and got pregnant. But she didn't know who the father was. So Sakura promised herself, she would only have sex with the one he loved. But she wasn't sure who she loved: Sasuke or Naruto. Sakura looked at the time and said," Shit, I got to get to work. Lady Tsunade's going to kill me." Then Sakura ran outside, not knowing she was only in her pink bathrobe.

Naruto went to the Hot Springs as the letter instructed. When he got there, he saw Jiraiya getting thrown out of an area full of naked women. Naruto shuck his head and said," I guess once a pervert always a pervert." Jiraiya looked up and saw his blonde hair apprentice. He jumped up and said," Great. You're here." Naruto looked and said," Alright spill it. What do you know about my parents?" Then suddenly Jiraiya put his hand over Naruto's mouth and started shushing him. Then he said quietly," There are too many people around. Meet me at the public park in half an hour." Then Jiraiya started to sneak around the hot springs some more. Now Naruto was interested. It must be some secret the Jiraiya wouldn't want anyone to know about his family.

Naruto was sitting on one of the park benches, waiting for Jiraiya. Naruto started to fall asleep, when suddenly he started to feel a sharp pain in his side, almost like something was trying to get out. Then Naruto closed his eyes and said," What do you want?" Then in the deepest part of his psyche, a fiery entity said," So the old bastard is finally going to tell you after all this years. I say it's about fucking time." Naruto said," What do you care? Wait you know don't you." The fiery entity said," Of course. But there are more important things to discuss. Like you setting me free." Naruto chuckled and said," Yeah, why would I do that?" The fiery entity said," Because to stop the one who killed all those people sixteen years ago." Naruto said," What are you talking about? YOU killed all those people." The fiery spirit said," Yes, but it was not my intention. I was released from a prison far worst than this. I was freed by a man who's soul is as black as night. For you see, the one who freed my is your true killer. I just did the dirty work." Naruto couldn't believe what he had just heard. Someone freed the Kyubi and wanted to kill everyone in the village, maybe the entire country. Then Naruto gathered all of his courage and asked," What is his name?" Then the Kyubi laughed and said," That is for me to know and you to find out. And when Jiraiya tells you the truth, do overreacted." Then the Kyubi's voice vanished from Naruto's head. Then finally Jiraiya walked up and said," Sorry I took so long. You don't look so good." Naruto looked up and said," I think the seal is getting weaker. And the Kyubi told me something. He said the night he attacked the village, someone freed him." Jiraiya said," Are you serious? Well I'll give Tsunade that info later. But right now it's time to tell you about your family history." Naruto grew wide-eyed. He finally was going to find out where he came from. Jiraiya looked up and said," Have you ever heard of the Namikaze clan?" Naruto said," Should I?" Jiraiya said," If you paid any attention to Ninja History, yes. Well the Namikaze are the original inhabitance of Konoha. They were here before the First Hokage founded our village. Well the Namikaze practiced an ancient art called Reiken, or the Spirit Fist. It allowed the Namikaze clan to channel elemental chakra through their fists. They also believe that the ninja's power doesn't come from their physical abilities, it is the ability of there spirit. But sadly all their ways are no more." Naruto said," What do you mean?" Jiraiya looked grim," When the village was first being built, the First's partner, Madara Uchiha killed many members of the Namikaze. Only a small family survived. The last of the Namikaze was a young man named Minato. He was a student of mine. He was even more powerful than me. People in the village only know him as the Forth Hokage, or the Yellow Flash of Konoha." Naruto said," So the Forth Hokage was the last of the Namikaze. Didn't he have any kids." Jiraiya smiled," Actually. Minato feel in love with a woman from the now destroyed Village Hidden in the Whirlpool. She arrived here when she was eleven, the same age as him. She was a excellent ninja, but a bit tomboyish. She and Minato were on the same team, my team. Minato had a major crush on her. But she didn't return his affection. So Minato tried everything to impress her. He also invented a jutsu dedicated to her and her former home in the Hidden Whirlpool Village. A jutsu that channeled chakra into the palm of one's hand to create a highly destructive weapon." Naruto said," The Rasengan." Jiraiya said," Correct. After three years, she finally went out with him. All I had to say was Minato was determined. I would give up after three minutes. But anyway, slowly their affection eventually turned into love. But many people in the village hated her because she was from an enemy country. So they kept there love a secret. After many years, the day Minato became Hokage, his lover found out that she was pregnant. Minato was very happy. He also said after they're child was born, they would get married. But on the day of their child's birth, was the day the Kyubi attacked the village. Minato died battling the Kyubi and his lover died giving birth to they're only son." Naruto then looked strangely at his mentor," What was this woman's name?" Jiraiya looked at Naruto and said," Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, your mother. Naruto, you were their child. You are the Son of the Forth Hokage." Naruto stepped back and was silent. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. His father was the greatest ninja that the Hidden Leaf Village ever had, he also was the person who sealed the Kyubi into him. Naruto looked at the old hermit," Why did nobody tell me?" Jiraiya said," Because nobody knew. Minato only told the closest people in his life, Kakashi, his best friend, Ryumaru Uchiha, and myself." Then Naruto got angry," Why didn't you tell me? Or Kakashi-sensei? I have a right to know about my family history. And why did he seal the Kyubi inside me, his own son. Why did he give me this curse?" Naruto punched a tree and knocked it from it's roots. Then he started crying. Jiraiya began to walk to his apprentice and comfort him until he heard Naruto," Go away." Naruto stood up and said," If you ever come near me again, I'll kill you." Jiraiya laughed as he said," Yeah right." Then Naruto put his right had into the air and said," Wind Release: Spiraling Typhoon." Then a swirling gust of wind launched out of Naruto's hand and hit Jiraiya in the stomach. After a few seconds, Jiraiya felt like the inside of his body was going to be ripped apart. Naruto canceled his attack and saw the old pervert drop to the ground. Naruto said to the near-unconscious Jiraiya," That was just a warning." Then he walked away, angry and confused.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Old Friend's a New Enemy

It was early morning, Tsunade had spent hours trying to heal Jiraiya's wounds. Naruto's new jutsu greatly damaged Jiraiya's internal organs, mainly his lungs. Tsunade was able to transform Jiraiya's fatal wounds into nothing more than a few tiny bruises. Jiraiya finally came to. Tsunade looked at him and said," You told him everything, didn't you." Jiraiya looked up and said," Not everything. Just what Minato wanted me to tell him." Tsunade looked out the window and saw the sun's early rise," What do you want me to do with Naruto?" Jiraiya laughed and said," No. Just let him calm down. The only thing I can say is he is his father's son." Tsunade slapped the perverted hermit in the back of the head," You idiot. If I hadn't gotten to you in time, you're lungs would have collapsed and you'd have died. And where did Naruto learn that ninjutsu?" Jiraiya said," He invented it. Naruto has found many different ways to use the Rasengan. He's grown too powerful for his own good." Then a chunnin ran into the room and said," Lady Tsunade, Team Guy has returned from the Village Hidden in the Sand. It looks pretty bad." Tsunade and Jiraiya looked out the window and saw a small group of people enter the village. It was Team Guy, along with Temari and Gaara. Rock Lee was covered in blood, with one arm in a sling. Neji Hyuga was leaning on a walking stick because his left leg was badly injured. Tenten was struggling to carry a body bag. She dropped it and it revealed a head-less Might Guy. Temari was carrying her little brother on her back, who was crying and coughing up blood. Tsunade looked down and thought," My god!"

Naruto continued to punch a boulder until his knuckles started bleeding. Everything he heard the other day turned his life up-side down. He always respected the Fourth Hokage, but never in his life he thought he was his son. He heard Jiraiya was back on his feet, but his internal organs were badly damaged. _Maybe I over-reacted?_ thought Naruto as his last punch cracked the boulder. Suddenly he heard someone sneaking up behind him. He quickly grabbed his katana and quickly turned around to find Sakura with a weird look on her face. " Hi Sakura," said the blonde shinobi as he sheathed his sword," What are you doing here?" Sakura looked at Naruto and said," Lady Tsunade told what happened with you and Jiraiya. I came to say I'm really sorry." Naruto smiled and said," For what?" Sakura said," For treating you like shit when we were first teamed up. I never had any idea you had something like that inside you." Naruto said," It's okay." Sakura grabbed Naruto and said," HOW CAN YOU SAY IT'S OKAY? YOUR FATHER SEALED A DEMON INSIDE OF YOU AND YOU WERE MADE A MONSTER BY EVERYONE IN THE VILLAGE." Sakura started to cry, but she wiped away her tears and said," I'm sorry. I just don't know how your still a goofball knowing that a demon is inside of you, and I'm not able to get over people picking on me because I have a big forehead." Naruto looked at the sky and said," Because I have hope." Sakura gave Naruto a funny look," Hope?" Naruto looked at Sakura," Yeah. Knowing that even when things are going to be bad, something good is going to happen as well. If you don't have hope, you have nothing." Sakura said," I never really thought about it." Then suddenly Jiraiya walked up with a sad look on his face. Sakura and Naruto started at the old Sannin who looked like he had just seen a ghost. Naruto said," What is it?" Jiraiya said," Both of you have to come to the hospital at once. I'll tell you when we get there."

Both Naruto and Sakura were sick to their stomachs. Rock Lee's arm was severely broken, almost to the point of being permanently paralyzed. Neji however, had to have his left leg removed or else his would die from infection. Gaara had suffered from internal bleeding. Temari and Tenten had third degree burns on arms. Rock Lee, Neji, and Gaara were asleep, while Temari and Tenten were with Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto, and Sakura trying to figure out what happened.

" So tell what happened?" said Tsunade to Temari about what happened. Temari looked up with tears in her eyes," There was a man who came to the village asking for Gaara. He didn't say what he wanted, he just demanded Gaara. When we refused, he started to attack everyone in the village. He started to kill the women and children first. Finally Gaara fought him. But he was too much. Even when Gaara used the power of the Shukaku, he was still able to defeat Gaara. Then the man used some kind of jutsu to break Gaara's seal and imprisoned the Shukaku into a black box. Kankuro and myself took Gaara and ran from him before he destroyed the entire village. That's when your shinobi found us." Tsunade looked at them and said," He must be from Akatsuki? But how was Might Guy killed and how Lee and Neji are injured." Tenten said," Lady Tsunade, I'll tell you that part. It was yesterday, we were half way back to the village until we were ambushed." Tsunade said," Was it the one from Akatsuki?" Tenten said," No, I think it was the Sound Ninja who tried to assassinate Gaara. He was really powerful. He took us out like it was nothing. Guy-sensei tried to use an advanced tai-jutsu, be he cut off his head before he could use it. Kankuro was able to hold him off long enough for us to escape. We don't know what happened to him?" Tsunade looked at Tenten and said," Did you recognize the ninja who attacked you?" Tenten nodded," Yes. It was Sasuke." Everyone was silent. Then they all heard a voice say," Bravo." They looked towards the open window and saw Sasuke Uchiha, with a devilish grin on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The True Sasuke

Everyone was in silence as Sasuke entered the room. He was not the same Sasuke that left the village three years ago. He wore a white outfit hiding many scars all over his body. He looked like a demon. Sasuke laughed and said," Come on, isn't anyone here happy to see me? Guess Not." Temari got up and said," What did you do to Kankuro?" Sasuke grinned and said," If you want to see him again, you'll have to go a lot of different places. But," Sasuke through Kankuro's severed arm and said," I saved this for you. Now if you don't mind, I have a job to do." Sakura looked at Sasuke with tears in her eyes and said," Sasuke, how could you do this?" Then Sasuke slapped Sakura in the face," When are you going to grow up Sakura? God you are so annoying. You're one of the reasons I left this stupid village." Sakura started shaking," But…I love you." Sasuke gave Sakura a evil chuckle," You're so childish. A true shinobi doesn't have time for love. Even if there was, why would I ever be interested in a whinny little bitch like you. Now get out of the way!" Sasuke through Sakura across the room. She was left unconscious. Naturo glared at Sasuke and then punched him so hard, he was knocked out of the hospital and landed on the rooftop of an other building.

Naruto jumped down with his katana in hand and saw the Uchiha standing five meters across from him with his Kusanagi unsheathed. Sasuke glared at his former teammate and said," It's been a while Naruto. You look like you've become more powerful. But no matter how much you change, you will always be weaker than I." Then Sasuke dashed towards Naruto with lightning speed landing a vertical slash at Naruto. But the blonde haired shin obi was able to block the strike and countered with a slash of his own. But Sasuke leaped into the air and land on his feet. Sasuke started to laugh," Come on Naruto. Kill me. I hit the woman you love. That should give you more than enough reason to strike." Naruto grasped his katana and said," I'm not to fight you Sasuke, not here. Too many people will get hurt." Then Sasuke started to laugh hysterically," Still playing hero. God you're worse than Sakura. When are you two ever going to grow up. Love, Friendship, Good and Evil are all just myths. The only real thing in this world is power. I left this village to get power. And you know what Naruto, I'm glad. I'm glad I left the village and join with Orochimaru. And after I'm done with you, I'll kill every last person in this village. But don't worry, I'll save Sakura for last." Then Naruto dashed towards Sasuke and slashed his Kusanagi so hard, the blade from both swords were cut in half. Naruto then used his Rasengan to launch Sasuke five rooftops away.

Naruto saw Sasuke running towards him while doing many hand signs. Then Sasuke put his hand near his mouth and said," Fire Release: Wrath of the Dragon God!" Then Sasuke's breath transformed into black fire in the shape of a dragon. The dragon gave out a loud roar and started to dash towards Naruto. Then Naruto formed a Rasengan in the form of a drill. As the flaming dragon was ready to strike Naruto, the Rasengan Drill acted as a barrier by moving so fast, it was removing the oxygen from the flames. Then Sasuke bite his thumb and said," Summoning Jutsu: God of the Snakes." Then a gigantic snake with eight head about 100 meters long sprang from the ground and gave a loud shriek. Sasuke jumped on the serpent's main head and pulled out a new Kusanagi. Sasuke looked down and said," People of Konoha, today, you'll rest in hell."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Tenkuu Rasengan

The eight-headed snake was glaring at Naruto with all sixteen of it's black beady eyes. Sasuke started to laugh at the blonde ninja. " You see Naruto," yelled the crazy Uchiha, " This is the power I needed from Orochimaru. I don't need saving. This is the real me." Then suddenly, ten ANBU ninja through what seemed like an endless supply of Shuriken. The giant serpent was covered in the razor sharp weapons. But then every single shuriken bounced off the Snake's scales. Then Sasuke smirked and said," My turn. Fire Release: Dragon of Eternal Suffering." Then Sasuke summoned a small ball of fire. Then he threw it into the sky. Suddenly the ball grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of a boulder. Then Sasuke put his hand into a fist and the giant fireball exploded creating millions of little fireballs. Suddenly the entire village was engulfed in fire. And Sasuke started laughing. Naruto finally saw that Sasuke he turned into the very thing he hated: his brother.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and a team of medical ninja were trying to bring Sakura back into consciousness. Sakura woke up with a sharp pain in her head. Tsunade smiled and said," Are you alright?" Sakura looked very sad. She had just realized the man she thought she loved cared nothing about her. Sakura looked at the busty Hokage," I guess. Where's Naruto?" Jiraiya looked out into the inferno that was once the Hidden Leaf Village," He's battling Sasuke. Even with his new powers, I'm afraid Naruto stands no chance. Unless, no he can't." Sakura gave the Sennin a stupid look," Is there a way for Naruto to beat Sasuke." Jiraiya said," Yes. Naruto developed a jutsu so powerful, it could level a mountain in a matter of seconds. But if Naruto uses it, he could pretty much destroy the entire village." Tsunade looked out the window and said," Either way the village will be destroyed."

Naruto looked at the psychopathic monster he once considered a friend. He pointed at Sasuke and said," Is this what you want? If it is Sasuke, your no better then Itachi." Sasuke looked at Naruto in blind fury," I'm nothing like him." Naruto laughed and said," You're a splitting image. You can't even see that your hatred for your brother turned you into the very thing you hate. So Sasuke I'm not going to kill," Then Naruto tapped into the Kyuubi's power," I'M GOING TO WIPE YOU OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!!!" Then Naruto summoned over ten thousand shadow clones. Eight-thousand of them were helping Naruto create a Rasengan, the other two-thousand began to attack Sasuke. Sasuke grasped his Kusanagi and began slashing all of Naruto's shadow clones. Sasuke only laughed as he said," Is this all you got Naruto? This isn't even considered a warm up." But after Sasuke killed the final clone, he turned around to see Naruto's jutsu. It was as big as the Snake-king Sasuke summoned. Sasuke could fell the enormous amount of chakra needed to create it. The Rasengan was so big, it created a massive crater under Naruto. Then all of Naruto's clones used all of their power to compress the Rasengan into a ball half the size of an normal Rasengan before all of them vanish. Then Naruto jumped into the air and said," TENKUU RASENGAN!" Then Naruto throws the orb at the Snake-King. Suddenly the orb begins to expand to twice the size of the massive serpent. The massive Rasengan began to spin so fast the wind around it began to fell like a thousand razor-sharp swords were slashing at ones flesh. The wind being generated by the Rasengan started to diminish the raging inferno that consumed the village. Then suddenly the wind began to return to normal. The enormous Rasengan left a crater three times the size of the giant snake. In the middle of the crater was the Snake-King's skeleton. Naruto looked up into the sky and saw Sasuke, in Level 2 of his Cursed Seal, hovering around unharmed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Enter the Fox

Naruto couldn't believe that Sasuke was able to survive his most powerful jutsu. Sasuke landed close to the skeleton snake. Sasuke stared at amazement," **You've really become powerful Naruto. But you've probably used up most of your chakra. Luck for me, I have enough for this!" **Sasuke started to channel his chakra into his hand. Suddenly an orb of black lightning started to appear in Sasuke's hand. Sasuke then spread his wings and flew up into the air and yelled," **CHIDORI BARRAGE!" **Then Sasuke unleashed an enormous wave of black lightning at Naruto. Sasuke began to laugh until smoke gathered around Naruto. When the smoke cleared, something happened to Naruto. He was covered in a orange-red chakra that looked like he was on fire. His skin turned into fire-like fur. His hands turned into talons. His face was no longer that of a humans, but more of a fox's. And he had grown five long fox tails.

Sasuke landed and said," **Naruto?!" **Naruto looked at his old teammate and said," **No," **Then Naruto dashed towards Sasuke faster than the blink of an eye, and gave him an uppercut that launched him all the way towards the Hokage Monument. Just as Sasuke was going to smash into the face of the First Hokage, Naruto suddenly appeared and through Sasuke towards the ground. Sasuke landed in a pile of mud. Then Naruto landed on top of Sasuke and pulled him by his hair and said," **I'm your worst nightmare." **Then Naruto grabbed hold of Sasuke's wings and ripped both of them off like tissue paper. Sasuke screamed in pain as Naruto laughed mischievously. Then Sasuke returned into his normal form. He could not believe that Naruto had that kind of power. He then grabbed his sword and rush towards Naruto. But when the sword stabbed Naruto in the chest, the blade suddenly turned into ashes. Then Naruto's chakra turned into fire and suddenly everything around them was engulfed in flame. Naruto then grabbed Sasuke by the throat and said," **Leave if you value your life Uchiha. You have no idea who you are dealing with," **Then Naruto through Sasuke ten feet away," **I am the Nine Tailed Fox Demon. I am the Destroyer of Nations. You'd be better off trying to beat the Uchiha curse than trying to beat." **Sasuke was then confused," What curse?" The Kyuubi looked at the young ninja," **You don't know?! The curse involves the Sharingan. Thou it allows you to copy other ninja's techniques and abilities, it has a very dangerous side effect: Madness. By fully mastering both normal Sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan will leave it's user mentally unstable and will result in the user slowly transforming the user into a psychopath." **Sasuke said," Your lying. There is nothing wrong with the Sharingan." The Kyuubi chuckled and said," **Well there is one member of the Uchiha who was able to overcome the curse and he was able to achieve a level of power equal to my own. And I sense that you have the same kind of potential he has." **Sasuke said," How do you know all this?" The Kyuubi glared and said," **I was the one who created the Sharingan. Now you better go, I take no joy in a easy kill." **Then Sasuke ran away, seeing Naruto return to his original form and pass out."

Madara looked into a gigantic crystal globe and said," So I was right, both Sasuke and Naruto are destined for the same path." Then Madara walked towards a painting of two warriors: one angelic, one demonic, clashing their swords at each other," One will play the part of Savior, the other will play the part of the Destroyer. But who will play them?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Learning the Family's Legacy.

Naruto woke up in a hospital bed. His body felt like his body was being burned by a never-ending inferno. His entire body was covered in scars and burn marks. In the corner of his eye he saw Sakura sitting on a chair, sleeping. Then Naruto looked down and saw that he was naked. He then looked back and forth, trying to find his clothes. " They were disintegrated when you entered your fifth tailed form." Naruto looked at the doorway and saw Jiraiya walking into the room. Jiraiya looked at Sakura and said," Sweat girl. She looked after you all night. Naruto I came here to tell you something," Naruto said," Jiraiya-sensei, you don't need to apologize. I know that you were only trying to protect me. But I have to ask this, can you tell me about my parents, the Namikaze legacy, and Reiken?" Jiraiya looked at the son of his favorite student and good friend. " Well, all right. I'll tell you everything I know."

Jiraiya got a chair and said," Well, most of the Namikaze history is main based on legend. The main legend focuses on a ninja who called himself the Tenkage, or the Shadow of the Heavens. It is said that the Tenkage was the most powerful ninja that ever lived. They said that he possessed a sword made of diamonds and was able to cut through anything. It is also said the Tenkage had the power to summon four god-like spirits: An Azure Dragon from the East, a Vermillion Bird from the South, a White Tiger from the West, and a Black Tortoise from the North. It is said that the four spirits could combine into an even more powerful spirit in order for the Tenkage to unleash the ultimate jutsu." Naruto looked at amazement and said," Wow, could I be able to use the Tenkage's jutsu?" Jiraiya smacked Naruto on the back of the head and said," You moron, It's just a legend. And even if it wasn't, the knowledge of that kind of jutsu has been lost for hundreds of years, maybe more." Naruto looked disappointed," God, I was just asking. Continue your story." Jiraiya scratched his throat and said," Okay, anyway the Namikaze clan lived in this area for a few thousand years, maybe more. The Namikaze possessed a bloodline limit that could possibly be more powerful than the Sharingan and Byakugan put together. The Reiken, the spirit fist. It enabled the Namikaze to channel the life energy or ki from all living creatures. This not only allowed them to heal injuries and create almost unstoppable jutsu, but it also enabled them to use jutsu without using any chakra." Naruto thought to himself," Man, using jutsu without using any chakra. And I have that bloodline limit." Jiraiya said," Well I already told you of Madara Uchiha's massacre of the Namikaze. But luckily a family survived. Actually it was a small portion of the Namikaze clan. Many people believed that the Namikaze clan were inbreds. Anyway, I met you're father and mother on the day they were on my team. Your father Minato was a hard working student and the very last pure blood Namikaze. But your mother Kushina was a free-spirited, tomboy. Not to mention she had the biggest appetite I've ever seen. I mean that woman could eat an entire buffet in two minutes flat and still keep her figure. But sadly, she wasn't well-liked in the village. You see Naruto, your mother was originally from the Country of Whirlpools, an enemy country that tried to take over the village five years prior to her becoming a member of my squad. She was orphaned after the Country of Whirlpools was completely destroyed by Kakashi's father. Kushina was one of the most hated people in the village. But one person was the most kind to her: a boy named Ryumaru Uchiha, Minato's best friend. She spent a lot of time with Ryumaru, but Ryumaru's feelings were mutual. Minato on the other hand loved Kushina the first time he laid eye's on her. I can still remember your mother's rejections to your father, even after he developed the Rasengan. But finally, Ryumaru told your mother that he was going to be married to another. Kushina was so heartbroken, she wanted to end her life. When your father heard this, he rushed over to your mother's apartment trying to stop her. That's when Kushina finally realized that all this time, her feelings for Ryumaru were only a way to hide her true feelings about your father." Naruto said," Wait, you're saying that the only reason that my mother liked Ryumaru was because she was shy?!" Jiraiya said," Love is a crazy thing Naruto. Most of the time, when you are working up the courage to tell the person you love your feeling, it's too late for her to find out that she belongs with you. If there was ever a chance that love exists, your parents would be the prime example. They were so much in love that you could feel they're passion for each other just by being in the same room. But unfortunately, since their love was forbidden, they had to met each other in secret. Then Minato became Hokage, their relationship had to be more secret or else it would be a scandal. A year after your father became Hokage, your mother told him about the greatest gift a person can give to a loved one: a child. Your parents gathered they're closest friends: Kakashi, Ryumaru, and myself to tell them the good news. Your parent's named me your godfather, Ryumaru as your legal guardian, and Kakashi was made keeper of all the Namikaze legacy until you reached sixteen. Your parent's named you Naruto after the main character of my first, and least successful novel. In my book, the character was a great warrior and protector of all people. Minato told your mother that after you were born, they would be married. But that never happened. The day you were born, the Kyuubi had come to destroy the village. At first, your father stayed with you mother who was in labor. When you were finally born, Kushina said for Minato to make a safe place for their son. She died soon after that. Minato and Ryumaru then went to battle the Kyuubi. Your father was ready to seal the demon within Ryumaru, because the jutsu was so powerful, it would kill who ever used it. But then Ryumaru was killed by the Kyuubi before the seal was completed. Then Minato thought of a person he would trust with the most deadly power ever known. He thought of you Naruto. He sealed the damn demon in you because he knew that you would be the most trustworthy person. Since you didn't know that you had the power and since you were a baby, you would be corrupted by the power of Kyuubi. Even thou his last wish was for you to be a hero, everyone in the village treated you like you were the accursed demon. So I'm sorry that know one knows your family legacy and I'm sorry that you have this monster living inside of you." Then Naruto saw that Jiraiya was about to cry.

" It's not your fault Jiraiya," said Naruto leaning closer to Jiraiya," You did what you thought was right." Jiraiya was as white as a ghost," Ah…Naruto." Jiraiya pointed in Sakura's direction to show that Sakura was wide awake. Her face was beat red. Naruto looked down and saw that he wasn't covering himself. Thinking quickly, Naruto grabbed a pillow and covered he's private area. Naruto looked at Jiraiya and whispered," How long as she been up?" " Since the part of how your parents met." Sakura got up out of her seat and said," Naruto, if you're feeling up to it, I'd like you to come over my house today if you don't mind?" Naruto's face turned red," Sure Sakura." Sakura smiled as she walked out the door.

Sakura was half way home went she thought to herself," I finally know. This is great. I finally know."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Confessions

Sakura was on her way back to her apartment until she saw Hinata sitting on the ground crying. Sakura walked up to the Hyuga heiress and said," Hi Hinata? Are you okay?" Hinata looked up and said," Hello Sakura. It's just been a very bad day." Sakura noticed that Hinata's hands were coiled into a fist so hard, her hands started bleeding. Sakura said," Well, if you need someone to talk to. I'm here." Just as Sakura was walking away, Hinata got up and said," Sakura," she turned around to face Hinata," I'm pregnant." Sakura was surprised. She walked over to Hinata and said," You up sure?!" Hinata's eyes started to fill with tears as she nodded. Sakura put her hand over Hinata's shoulder and said," You want to get something to eat?" Hinata smiled and nodded.

Sakura had taken Hinata to Ichiraku Ramen Bar and each of them got some ramen. As Hinata was gosling down her three bowl, Sakura asked her," How did it happen?" Hinata stopped eating and said," It was the night Naruto came back. Kiba asked me if I still had any feelings for Naruto. Then I told Kiba that I loved him, then he said he loved me. Then we just got caught in the moment. Sakura, I don't know what to do? I mean Kiba said he loved me, but I don't know how he would reacted to this. And I don't know how my father will take this. He might banish me, or worse." Before Hinata started crying again, Sakura asked a question," How do you feel about this?" Hinata looked at Sakura," What?!" Sakura said," How do you feel about having a baby?" Hinata looked down for a few seconds then looked Sakura in the eyes and said," To tell you the truth, I've never been happier. Knowing that there is a life growing inside of me, something that me and Kiba created together, I just makes me happy to know." Sakura smiled and said," Did you tell Kiba yet?" Hinata said," No. You're actually the first person I told. But I'm going to tell him tonight. Sakura thank you." Sakura looked at Hinata and said," Your welcome."

Naruto got out of the hospital wearing clothes very similar to his pervious outfit. He was halfway up towards his apartment when he saw a beautiful pink angel he knew too well. Naruto approached her and said," Hi Sakura, I was just about to go to your place." Sakura looked up at Naruto and said," What I wanted to tell you couldn't wait." Sakura looked very tense. She was holding on to the railings very tightly. Naruto said," Would you like to come in? It's getting a little chilly out here." Sakura smiled and said," Thank you." When they walked in, Sakura immediately sat down on Naruto's couch. Naruto sat down across from her and said," So what did you want to tell me?" Sakura's hands began to shake. Then finally she said," Naruto, I love you." Naruto's face went bright red," WHAT?!" Sakura then got out of her sit and said," I love you Naruto. You're the nicest, bravest person I've ever met. Even thou you have the Kyuubi sealed inside you, and the entire village hating your very existence, you still look on the bright side of life. When Sasuke tried to destroy the entire village, you did everything in your power to stop him. Ever since you came back to the village, all these feelings started to steer inside me. I was confused because I thought I love Sasuke. But it was only a crush. That's all I wanted to say." Then Sakura started to walked out the door, but Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. Then he said," I love you too." Then they both closed, their eyes, puckered their lips and began to kiss.

**WARNING: A LEMON IS COMING UP. ANYONE WHO DOESN'T LIKE THIS STUFF, SKIP THIS PART. ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST LEMON, SO IT WILL PROBALLY SUCK. ENJOY**

Naruto started to massage Sakura's tongue with his. Sakura did the same. Then both of them headed for Naruto's bedroom, lips still locked. Sakura began to undo Naruto's jacket and started to kiss all over his muscular chest. Then Naruto started to moan as the pink-hair goddess began to kiss his six-pack. Then Sakura removed Naruto's pants and saw his large member fully erect. Sakura stared at the penis is great desire. She then opened her mouth and began to lick the enormous cock. She began slow, just to get a taste. Then she started to stuff the entire thing into her mouth. As Sakura was moving up and down on the cock, she felt Naruto's hand over her head pushing her down faster and faster. Sakura started to suck on it as if it were a lollypop. Naruto then started to groan and then a pure, white substance was on Sakura's face. Sakura removed the cum with her hands and then started to put it in her mouth. Naruto smiled and said," Now it's your turn." Naruto then layed Sakura onto the bed and began kissing her pale skinned neck. He slowly moved his hand down Sakura's shirt and started to feel her left breast. Sakura moaned in pure pleasure. Then Naruto slowly undid Sakura clothes to reveal her true form. Her large, supple breasts were only a little bit smaller than Tsunade's. Her womanhood was covered with little pink hairs. Her face was bright red as she said in an innocent, but seductive voice," Be gentile." Naruto smiled as he grabbed for her beautiful breasts. Naruto began to suck on her right breast while fondling her left one. Sakura began to moan every time Naruto sucked on her large breasts. Then Naruto opened Sakura's legs and saw her beautiful womanhood. Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled. Naruto slowly moved his member into Sakura. Naruto began to thrust faster and faster. Sakura then grasped on the bed sheets and started to moan heavily. She had never felt this feeling before, and she never wanted it to end. Naruto grew excited every time Sakura moaned. Then finally both of them reached their climax. Naruto collapsed on top of Sakura and passed out. Sakura pushed him towards the side and fell asleep in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Darkness Rising

Sasuke was about fifteen yards away from Konoha. He was starting to fell dizy. He had lost a lot of blood when he fought Naruto.

_I can't believe he got this powerful. _Thought Sasuke trying to remain awake. _Everytime I get a little stronger. He always tops _

_it. If only there was a way to get the Mangekyou Sharingan. Then I will be able to destroy him. _Then a mysterous figure rose

from the shadows. He wore a pitch black obi and had an oni mask on his face. He walked up to Sasuke and said," Yes. You are

the one I seek." Sasuke moved five paces away from the robed figure and said," Get the fuck away from me!" Sasuke was ready

to unleash a Chidori, the robed man said," I can help you go beyond the Mangekyou." Sasuke canceled his Chidori and said,"

How do you know there is a way to go beyond Mangekyou?" The man sat down on a tree trunck and said," I'm a researcher of

sorts. I'm trying to figure out the origins of the ninja world. And during my journey, I came across a very intereasting find." The

mysterious man grabbed his brown sack and takes out two rice cakes. He looks up and says," Would you like some food,

Sasuke?" Sasuke was very hungery. As he grabbed for the cake, he looked up and said," How do you know my name?" The

mysterious man said," You look like a Sasuke. So eat up and I'll tell you all about my find." Sasuke grabbed his rice cake and

said," So, what was your big find?" The mysterious man said," I found records of chakra so powerful, even the biju are afraid of

it." That caught Sasuke's attention. A power that scares even the biju. The mysterious man countinued," According to the records,

there are two chakra elements that very few shinobi could ever use. This elements are Light and Darkness. Unlike most of the

elements, these two are only given to select individuals. It is said that if some trained hard enough, a person could be able to

fertilize deserts and turn the entire world into paradice. But if someone was twisted, he could use that power to destroy all life in

the entire world, in the snap of his fingers." Sasuke finished eating his rice cake and then he said," How does one obtain this

power?" The mysterious man said," It depends on the person. If a person is good at heart and is friendly to everyone he meets,

then he will possess the Light chakra. But if someone only cares for revenge and is wicked, then you will possess the Dark

chakra." Sasuke was shocked at what the mysterious man said. Then he looked at Sasuke and said," Yes Sasuke. You are the

one who can use the Dark chakra. Once you master it, you will be able to attchive power great than even the gods." Sasuke then

looked at the mysterious man and said," How to I obtain this power?" The mysterious man said," For my to teach you, you will

first have to prove your worth to me." Then the mysterious man through a dagger with a ruby hilt at Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed the

dagger as the man said," I want you to return to Orochimaru and use this dagger to slit his throat. And I also what you to find a

severed human hand with a ring on the little finger. and the moment you bring it to me. I will teach you how to use the Dark

chakra." Sasuke grabbed the dagger and said," Who are you?" The mysterious man smiled and said," Just call me Tobi."


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the long wait, A long of things happened. I started to put multiple subplots in this story. Enjoy.

Chapter 12: The Return of Itachi

Sakura woke up with great sleep. She looked to her side and saw her blond haired lover, sleeping. Sakura smiled. She had found the person who she would spend the rest of her life with. She started to think about the future. She saw Naruto and herself in twenty years, him the Hokage, her the head of the medical ninja. She saw a family. She saw sons that would possess her thirst for knowledge and Naruto's near-infinite potential. She saw daughters with her beauty and Naruto's recklessness. As she was thinking of the future, Naruto gave a big yawn. He started rubbing his eyes and turned to Sakura and said," Good mourning beautiful." Sakura smiled and said," Good mourning Naruto, did you sleep well?" Naruto scratched the back of his head and said," Yeah, I guess I sleep better with company." Sakura blushed and said," So..was I...you know any good?" Naruto said," Are you kidding, you were amazing. Was I up to par? I mean was I, you know below average?" Sakura blushed as she looked down at Naruto's uncovered cock. Sakura said," Naruto, if your worried about the size of your penis, don't worry. It's way above average." Naruto leaned over and kissed Sakura's forehead and said," I love you." Sakura smiled and said," I love you too." Then a voice said," That was better than Jiraiya's novels." Naruto and Sakura turned to see Kakashi, sitting on a tree branch. Both Naruto and Sakura's faces turned bright red. Naruto quickly put his pants, Sakura was trying to cover breasts in embarrassment. Naruto dashed to the window and grabbed Kakashi's shirt and said," How long have you been here?" Kakashi smiled under his mask and said," Since Sakura was giving you a blowjob." Naruto's eyes were filled with rage. Naruto said," I've learned a lot over these past three years. And if you ever peep on me and my girlfriend making love again, I'll just use a jutsu that will make your balls expand so much, they'll explode." Kakashi started to sweat and said," Okay. I actually came here to tell you that you have complete access to the Namikaze estate." Naruto's eyes widened. Then Kakashi left. He turned to Sakura, who had a strange smile. Naruto said," Why are you smiling?" Sakura got up and kissed Naruto. She broke the kiss and said," You called me your girlfriend. I like the sound of that."

Hinata was only a bloke away from Kiba's house. She ready to tell Kiba that they were going to become parents. The problem was Hinata didn't know how Kiba was going to react. What if he didn't want to take responsibility for their child. What if her father finds out about the baby? Would he disown her? Or do something worst? Hinata was at Kiba's front door. Her hands started to shake as she started knock on the door. As she was about to knock on the door, Kiba was walking up to the front door with Akamaru at his side. Kiba looked at Hinata and said," Hey gorgeous." Hinata turned around and said," Hello Kiba." And she kissed him on the lips. Kiba looked at Hinata and said," What's wrong?" Hinata blushed as she said," Why do you think there is something wrong?" Kiba looked at Hinata in disbelief and said," Because your hands start shaking when something is wrong." Hinata looked at her hands and tried to stop them from shaking. She looked at Kiba and said," I'm just a little scared of how you would react." Kiba kissed Hinata on the lips and said," I love you. And there is nothing you could say that will change how I feel otherwise." Hinata looked into Kiba's eyes and said," I'm pregnant." Kiba looked at Hinata and said," Oh." Then he fainted.

Tsunade was flipping through papers at all the injuries that happened when Sasuke returned. Jiraiya walked into the room and said," You look like hell." Tsunade looked at her former teammate and said," Thanks, I feel like shit." Jiraiya gave Tsunade a cup of coffee and said," How many did we lose?" Tsunade groaned and said," I lost count. Plus, last night Neji Hyuga tried to kill himself and now he has to be not suicide watch." Jiraiya put his hand on the Hokage's shoulder and said," I have some good news." Tsunade looked at the Toad Sage and said," It better be good." Jiraiya said," Naruto and Sakura have finally gotten together." Tsunade's eyes widened a little bit," I guess she found someone to fall in love with. I just hope she doesn't take it for granted." Jiraiya saw that Tsunade's face had become very sad. Jiraiya said," I'm sorry it never worked out." Tsunade got up and put her hand on the old pervert's face," It's okay. It wasn't meant to be I guess." Then she sat down and tried to finish her paper work. As Jiraiya was ready to leave the room, he turned to Tsunade and said," I never stopped loving you. I just wish things turned out better then the way they did." Then Jiraiya left the room, with a single tear coming down his face.

Naruto and Sakura were walking down Konoha, hand-in-hand. Neither of them have ever felt this way about another human being. They were on the way to the Namikaze estate, the place that Naruto would finally learn more about his parents and lineage than what can be found in books for from talking to Jiraiya. Sakura looked at her boyfriend and said," Are you sure you want to go there to day?" Naruto said," I just want to know more about the Namikaze, the stuff that can't be found in a book." Sakura said," You know you look so cute when your determined." Naruto turned to Sakura and said," You look cute whatever you do." Then Naruto leaned towards Sakura and gave her a kiss. Then a voice said," Awe, how cute. It makes me want to throw up." Sakura and Naruto turned around and saw Itachi Uchiha and his Akatsuki partner Kisame standing over a bunch of dead bodies. Naruto glared at Itachi and said," What the hell do you want?" Kisame butted in and said," We want you to come with us. You have two options: Come with us willingly, or we crush every bone in your body and drag you to our base." Naruto pulled out two kunai and said," Sakura, go find Jiraiya, tell him that I need help, big time." Sakura shook her head," There is no way I'm letting you get yourself killed." Naruto looked at Sakura and said," I'm just going to hold them off. And besides, you know how powerful I am." Sakura kissed him on the cheek and said," Love you, and don't kill yourself." Then vanished. Itachi looked at Naruto and said," Isn't that the little slut that had a crush on my brother. She looks hot. Kisame, remind me to bring her back with us. You know how lonely it gets." Then he smirked at Naruto. Naruto tapped into the Kyubi's power and said," **DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT SAKURA LIKE THAT.**" Then Naruto dashed towards Itachi and punched him in the face.

Please review and give me some ways to make this a little better. Like Jutsu names, character development and pairings.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Uchiha Curse and the Namikaze Bloodline Trait

Naruto had knocked Itachi about fifteen feet with his punch. Itachi got back up on his feet and said," You're going to pay for that." Then he awakened his Mangekyou Sharingan and said," Amaterasu." Then a

circle of black fire appeared around Naruto. Then Naruto jumped into the air and prepared to unleash his Rasengan. But Kisame jumped in front of Itachi and blocked the Rasengan with his strange looking sword.

Kisame then used his sword to push Naruto away, then jumped into the air and grabbed Naruto by his hair. Then he throw Naruto towards the ground, but Naruto landed on his feet and then said," Wind

Release: Blade of Wind." Then the air around him began to form a blade made from the air itself. Naruto then ran up to Kisame and rapidly slashed him with his sword of wind. Kisame tried to parry the attacks,

but they were coming to fast and his sword was too heavy. Then Naruto gave Kisame a roundhouse kick to the face and gave him an uppercut that launched him thirty feet into the air. But the Kisame began to

float and said," Water Release: Dragon Tsunami!" Then Kisame began to wave his sword around, gathering all of the water in the air. Then the water began to take the form of a three headed dragon. Then the

dragon began to dash towards Naruto. But then a gigantic fire ball came towards the dragon and turned it into steam. Naruto smiled and said," It's about time pervy sage." Then Jiraiya jumped next to Naruto

and said," I told you never to call me that." Kisame landed next to Itachi and said," The legendary Jiraiya. This is going to be fun. Right Itachi?" But Itachi didn't answer. Something was different about him. His eye

had changed from their usual Sharingan red, to coal black. Then for no reason, Itachi began to laugh hysterically. Kisame gave Itachi a funny look and said," What is your problem?" But before Kisame could finish

his sentence, Itachi punched Kisame so hard in the face, his hand shot out the back of his head. Itachi then pulled out Kisame's brain and began to eat it. As Itachi licked the blood of his dead partner off his libs,

he said," I guess it's time to unleash the Uchiha Clan's ultimate ninjutsu." Then Itachi put his hand up into the air and yelled," **SUSANOO!**" Then the sky went black. Then a sword began to materialize in Itachi's

hand. As the weapon began to form, a skeletal, almost demon-like specter appeared above him. The specter wore a black cloak and had glowing red eyes. Then Itachi gave an enormous slash from his sword that

unleashed a powerful burst of chakra. The burst was able to cut a three-story building, a hundred feet away, completely in half.

Naruto and Jiraiya were amazed and shocked at the power of that jutsu. Jiraiya said," We have to take this battle somewhere else." Naruto looked at his sensei and said," Yeah. The village is already gone

through enough damage, any more we'll end up like the Sand Village." Itachi started to laugh hysterically and said," It you girls are done kissing, I have some ass kicking for you." Naruto looked at Jiraiya and

said," Time for the wind-fire combo." Jiraiya smiled as he jumped into the air and started to preform a number of hand-signs. Naruto put his left hand out in Itachi's direction. Suddenly, the wind around Naruto

gathered around him and formed a shuriken-shaped sphere. Jiraiya completed his hand-signs and said," Fire Release: Dragon Fire." Then he shoot fire out of his mouth aimed at Naruto. Naruto's shuriken-shaped

sphere absorbed the flames and became engulfed with fire. Naruto then ran towards Itachi and said," Wind-Fire Release: Flaming Spiraling Shuriken Jutsu!" As soon as Naruto was at attacking distance from

Itachi, Itachi swung his sword wildly, created multiply waves of chakra. The force of the attack was so great, Naruto was knocked back a couple hundred feet, landing on top of the Hokage Monument.

Naruto got up and realized that he landed on the head of his father, the Forth Hokage. As soon as he turned around, he saw Itachi standing twenty feet away from him. Naruto then preformed his Multi-Shadow

Clone Jutsu and created over five hundred clones. Every single clone dashed towards Itachi. But Itachi unleashed a single slash from his sword, then all of Naruto's clones were destroyed. Naruto felt extremely

weak. Most of his chakra had been completely drained. Itachi then stood over the fox demon container and said," Goodbye, and don't worry about your little girlfriend, I'll take good care of her." And as soon as

Itachi was about to slash Naruto, Naruto stopped the attack with his hand. He then got up and pushed Itachi away. As Naruto got up, an immense aura of white chakra was enveloping over him. The aura was so

fierce, that it completely burned away Naruto's shirt. As Naruto looked up at Itachi, he had changed. All over his body were glowing white stripes and his eyes became glowing white. Itachi looked at Naruto and

said," Is this the power of the Kyubi?" But Naruto didn't answer. Itachi began to dash towards Naruto, unleashing a barrage of sword slashes. But the white aura around Naruto created a barrier that canceled

that attacks almost instantly. Then Naruto gave out a loud roar that launched Itachi in the air. As he was launched, the Uchiha saw the aura around Naruto taking form of a gigantic White Tiger. Then Naruto

looked into the sky and said," _**REIKEN EARTH REALESE: TIGER CLAW! **_" Then the White Tiger jumped into the air and unleashed an enormous wave of white chakra from it's claws that left Itachi nothing more

than a pile of dirt. The white aura and markings began to disappear and Naruto fainted.

Naruto woke up in the hospital with Sakura, Tsunade, and Jiraiya gathered around him. Naruto scratched the back of his head and said," That was a good nap." Then Sakura hit him on the head. The pink-haired

goddess said," You idiot. You could of got yourself killed." Naruto smiled and said," I may be an idiot, but I'm your idiot." Sakura then blushed and gave Naruto a long, passionate kiss. Tsunade groaned as said,"

Can you two stop it already? It's making me sick." Jiraiya looked at the busty blond and said," Come on Tsunade, they're in love." Tsunade laughed and said," Love. Don't make me laugh." And Tsunade walked

out of the room in a huff. Naruto said," What's that old bitch's problem?" And then Sakura slapped him in the back of the head," Naruto, Lady Tsunade's the Hokage. At least treat her with some respect." Naruto

looked at Sakura and said," I didn't know I was going to be in an abusive relationship." And both Naruto and Sakura started to giggle. Jiraiya smiled and thought,'_ They are almost exactly like Minato and Kushina _

_were.' _Naruto looked at his sensei and said," Hey pervy-sage, I got to ask up something." Jiraiya looked at Naruto. Naruto looked down and said," When I was fighting Itachi, something happened. I mean I had

all these new powers. It was kind of like when I tap into the Kyubi's power. But it was different, it felt soothing." Jiraiya said," Naruto, you just discovered the Namikaze bloodline limit." Naruto said," What is it?"

Jiraiya said," Along with Reiken, the Namikaze possessed an ability unique to them. They are called Sacred Beast Forms. A Namikaze would tap into the power of one of the four Sacred Beasts that represent the

Namikaze clan. They are Byakko, White Tiger of the Earth, Genbu, Black Tortoise of the Water, Seiryu, Azure Dragon of the Wind, and Suzaku, the Vermilion Phoenix of the Flame." Naruto said," Wait, aren't they

the same creatures the Tenkage was able to summon." Jiraiya said," Yes. I guess it's not a legend after all. Then if that's the case, we are in big trouble." Sakura looked worried," What do you mean lord Jiraiya, is

something bad going to happen to Naruto." Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders and said," Naruto, when you fell up to it, go to the Namikaze estate. You'll find the answers there." Naruto nodded and Jiraiya left. Then

Sakura gave Naruto a playful look and said," I have to, but after I'm done, let's have a little fun okay?" Naruto kissed his girlfriend and said," Actually Sakura, I think we should go to the estate together. I have a

weird felling that what every Jiraiya wants me to find out, you are going to be apart of it too." Sakura saw the seriousness in her lover's eyes. Sakura smiled and said," Alright, I'll meet you outside the Hokage

building after I'm done work. Until then, get some rest." Naruto said," So I'm just allowed to go, just like that." Sakura said," Well you've only been out for two hours and you only have a few bruses. Which is a

little weird." Naruto looked at Sakura and said," Yeah it is." Then Sakura left the room and Naruto went back to sleep.

Please review. I will not write another chapter until I get at least 10 reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Message from beyond the Grave

Naruto waited outside of the hospital for Sakura. It felt a little weird that all of these things were happening to him at once: learning about his origins, Sakura returning his love, and realizing he has some strange bloodline trait that links him to an ancient shinobi. As Naruto was thinking about this, he saw Kiba walking by and panting. Naruto walked up to him and said," Hey Kiba, you look like hell." Kiba turned around and said," Oh! Hey Naruto. I heard what you did today, first Sasuke, now Itachi, if I didn't know any better, it would seem like you have a blood feud against the Uchiha." Kiba began to laugh, but Naruto remained silent. He could tell that something was wrong with Kiba. Naruto starred at the dark hair man and said," What's bothering you?" Kiba sat down on a bench and said," Today, Hinata told me that she's having a baby." Naruto patted Kiba on the head and said," Congratulations." Kiba looked up and said," You dumbass, what's there to be happy about?" Naruto gave Kiba a stupid look and said," What do you mean?" Kiba looked down and said," If her father finds out about this, it could start a clan war between the Hyugas and the Inuzukas. Or he could have me or Hinata killed. Or worse, he could kill the baby." Naruto said," Maybe you should get an abortion." Kiba gave Naruto an evil glare and said," Hinata would never agree to that. And I'm not going to ask her to. I can already see her as a parent. I'm just worried about all the shit that's going to happen when the child is born." Then Naruto said," Maybe your seeing this the wrong way. I mean, you should be happy starting a family." Kiba looked at Naruto with a goofy look," But we're still kids. Besides, she's the heiress to one of the most powerful clans in Konoha, and my clan is barely worth shit." Naruto smiled and said," Look Kiba, love has no age or status. Take a look at me and Sakura. She's the hottest woman on the fucking planet and I'm the container to one of the most powerful demons that ever lived. And we're in love with each other. And between you and me, I'm kinda jealous." Kiba looked very surprised. Naruto sat down and said," I was an orphan and never knew about my family until just a few days ago. And I would kill to have a chance to start a family. And I'm hoping Sakura would be the one to make that happen." Kiba looked at Naruto and said," Dude, that's pretty gay." Naruto laughed and said," So Kiba, what are going to do with Hinata?" Kiba smiled and said," I'm going to ask her to marry me. We'll tell are parents about this. And hope that her father doesn't kill me." Naruto slapped him on the back and said," I hope for the best." Kiba got up and said," Thanks. I'm going to need all the help I can get." Then Kiba ran off to parts unknown. Then Naruto saw Sakura leaving the hospital. Naruto walked over to her and said," Hi honey, how was your day?" Sakura glared at Naruto and said," Lady Tsunade made me help deliver seven babies today and made be change their diapers. I have no idea way she's punishing me today." Naruto said," So what, you don't like kids." Sakura shook her head and said," No, I love kids, I always dreamed of being a mother, it's just really stressful." Naruto said," So, let's go to the Namikaze estate." Naruto reached out his hand. Sakura grabbed it and said," You lead the way."

Tsunade was filing papers in a very quick manner. Her eyes were as red as fire and she cringed her teeth so hard, it looked like they were about to crack any second. To make matters worse, Jiraiya entered the room. Tsunade didn't look up and said," Go away asshole. I have a lot of work I have to do." Jiraiya looked very pale and said," This will only take a minute." Tsunade continued to shuffle the papers but stopped to give Jiraiya the middle finger. Jiraiya chuckled a little and said," You don't have to answer me, just listen. I want you to make Naruto a Jonin." Tsunade then looked up," Are you fucking serious!? Naruto, the same Naruto whose fucking my best student. I'm going to say no on that one." Jiraiya said," Come on Tsunade, you and I both know that Naruto is the most powerful ninja we have in this village. He's even more powerful than you." Then Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk, which broke it in half," Listen to me you perverted son of a bitch, Naruto has to take the exams like everyone else. I'm not going to do it because he's Minato's son, or because you asked me to." Jiraiya said," I'm just telling you my last wish." Tsunade looked at Jiraiya with a worried face. She had never seen him so serious. Jiraiya turned his back to Tsunade and said," Please Tsunade. For me." Then he walked out of the room.

Naruto and Sakura had just reached the Namikaze estate and neither of the could believe that it was so small compare with the Uchiha and Hyuga estates. It was a gigantic mansion. Naruto looked very nervous. He started shacking his hands, but Sakura cupped them and said," It's going to be okay." And Naruto nodded. Both of them walked towards the door and entered the house. It was a beautiful house that looked like it was from the Feudal Era. On the walls hung paintings of what looked like Naruto's ancestors. All looked exactly the same, blond hair, blue eyes. One painting caught Naruto's and Sakura's eye more than the others. It was an enormous cloth hanging from the ceiling. It pictured a man with blond hair, blue eyes, a black samurai kimono with orange flames, and holding a sword whose blade was a large as a zanbato, but as thin as a katana. At his side were the Four Sacred Beasts. Naruto was amazed. It was the Tenkage, the supposed founder of the Namikaze clan. Sakura looked at the painting and said," He looks just like you Naruto. Well minus the whiskers." Naruto smirked and said," Okay. Let's take a look around." Naruto and Sakura explored the mansion and gathered many amazing items, weapons, suits of armor, pictures, scrolls containing jutsu beyond the Kage level, and pictures of this family. Then Naruto and Sakura went into the master bedroom. It was a massive kingsize bed with the Hidden Leaf symbol on the covers. Sakura searched the mantle and found two envelops the read,_ to Naruto. _Sakura called Naruto and showed him the envelops. Naruto opened one and found that it had been a letter from his mother.

It read:

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this letter, then your father and myself are already dead. And if you are reading this letter, obviously Sakura is in the room with you, reading over your shoulder. I want to same that she is a very beautiful young woman and I hope that you make her happy Naruto. Just as your father made me happy. You are probably wondering how I know that we would both die and the name of your future wife. That is because I have an unique bloodline trait. I have the ability to see into the future. Not all of the members of my family have this ability. It only appears once every five generations to the first born girl of the family. Sadly, that was me. As a child, growing up in the Village of the Whirlpools, I always saw things that came true. First it was the civil war between the Whirlpool Village and the Leaf Village. No one would believe me about the outcome of the war, not even my father, the village chief. After the village was destroyed, a kind man from the Leaf Village decided to take me in. His name was Jiraiya. Because I came from an enemy village, many of the kids hated me. So I started acting out. I pulled numerous pranks. One time I even defiled the Hokage Monument. But I was a little crazy when I was younger and I hope you don't follow in my footsteps. When I finally became a Genin, I was put on the same team as your father and his best friend Ryumaru was on. Then I had a vision that I would fall in love with your father. It frightened me because your father was the best student in the Academy and the eye of all the girls our age. So I turned my attention to his friend Ryumaru. But when I finally became seventeen, my vision came true. Your father and I were madly in love. But he wanted to become Hokage, and being married to a village enemy would hurt his chances. But he didn't care what anyone __thought about us. Then the day he became Hokage, I found out I was pregnant with you. As I am writing this, I am seven months along. But last night, I had a vision about you and your future. I told your father to write a letter to you Naruto. I didn't tell him way, but he saw that it was something bad. Naruto, I don't understand the vision completely. But it involves you at the age of seventeen, wearing the Tenkage's outfit, battling a man, possibly an Uchiha with a Sharingan shaped like a horizontal number eight. I also see in the back ground ten giant monsters. I remember seeing the nine of the ten monsters, but the tenth is completely unknown to me. This creature is seen looking over the Village, covering it in a giant shadow. I also see Sakura sweating and in great pain. And a tear running down her face. Then I see you, facing the ten-tailed monster , wielding a gigantic sword made of pure light. The rest of it is a blur. I have a feeling that even now, events are being played out that will lead up to this event. I know that I won't see your first step, hear your first word, meet your first friend, see you get married, and holding your first child. But remember that I am always with you Naruto and that I will always love you. And I have something to say to Sakura. Please keep my son in line. If he is anything like his father, than he rushes into things without thinking first. But I know he will make you happy. Even now I can see the both of you, starting a family of your own. I just ask one thing, if you have a daughter, I want you to name her after me, so I know that you will keep me in your heart._

_Love Kushina Uzumaki_

_your mother._

Naruto wiped his tears away after he read his mothers letter. Sakura put her hand on his shoulder and said," She must have been a great woman." Naruto looked at Sakura and said," Do you think that the things my mother saw will happen. Because if them do, I will never forgive myself if you were hurt." Then Sakura kissed Naruto and said," If what she said was true, I know that you will beat that thing. I just hope you come out of it alive." Naruto saw Sakura was about to cry, but then Naruto wiped the tears from her angelic face and said," Nothing will ever happen to me. And I promise to always come back to you." Sakura smiled and said," I love you." Naruto said," I love you too." Then they start making their way too the bed, kissing each other along the way.

I hope that everyone liked this chapter. Okay, the next chapter is going to be starting some side plots for some of the other characters. I want to know what you want to see, pairings, problems, you know, stuff like that. Also, I'm thinking of giving Sasuke a love interest. Tell me what kind of Sasuke pair you want to see. Except Yaoi. Keep on reviewing.


	15. AN

Okay everyone, here are some of the sub pairings that I thought I would put in:

TemarixShikamaru

JiraiyaxTsunade

NejixTenten

KibaxHinata

For the Sasuke pairings: I'm going with either Ino or an OC. Vote on which pairings will be appart of the main story.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Death of the Snake Sannin

Sasuke had just entered the Village Hidden in the Sound. It was a horrible place to live. Thou their leader was one of the legendary Sannin, the village was extremely poor. As Sasuke was walking along the streets of the village, he saw many children crying in hunger and pain. But Sasuke didn't care about the starving children of this village. He only had one thing on his mind: killing Orochimaru. Sasuke had the dagger hidden in his back pocket. He needed to become stronger, he needed the Dark Chakra. And the only way he would be able to obtain it, is by killing Orochimaru. Sasuke didn't mind that he had to kill his mentor, he was one of the worse people he had ever met. Sasuke rubbed one of the many scars on his back. He then slowly remembered the harsh training that Orochimaru put him through. If Sasuke did well in the training sessions, he would be rewarded with food, if not, Orochimaru would do one of two things: beat him or rape him. Sasuke knew too well of Orochimaru's taste for young boys. Sasuke closed his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheeks. He glared at Orochimaru's palace and said," He will die. He will pay."

As Sasuke walked into the Snake Sannin's castle, he felt a slight pain on his neck. His Cursed Seal was glowing bright red. Orochimaru was calling him.

Sasuke entered Orochimaru's main chamber. Orochimaru sat on a throne made from snake skin. His snake-like eyes gave Sasuke a chill. Finally he got up and said," So my pet, tell me how your mission turned out." Sasuke said," I followed the Kazekage to Konoha. I was able to cause major damage to the village." Orochimaru smiled," So, both the Sand and the Leaf Village are destroyed." Sasuke said," Not quite. I was defeated by my former teammate Naruto. He has become more powerful than I thought." Orochimaru said," I am tired of your failure Sasuke. But no matter how powerful you become, you will always fuck up." Then Orochimaru began to walk slowly towards Sasuke. " I guess it's time for you to prove your usefulness," said Orochimaru three meters away from Sasuke," It's time you us to become one." Then Orochimaru dashed towards Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly pulled out the ruby-hilt dagger that he got from Tobi and began to parry Orochimaru's slashes. Then Sasuke did a backflip and unleashed a fireball jutsu at Orochimaru, but the Snake Sannin summoned his Kusanagi and canceled the attack by simply slashing the sword. Sasuke was preparing to unleash the Chidori, but then he saw Orochimaru preparing his own Chidori. Sasuke and Orochimaru dashed towards each other and unleashed their Chidoris, but Orochimaru's was so powerful, Sasuke was knocked twenty-five feet across the room. Sasuke was baffled. How was Orochimaru able to use a jutsu that he had learned before he ever joined with the Sound Village. Orochimaru started to laugh," Surprised my pet. You see, the Curse Seal doesn't just allow you to access some extra chakra, it also allows me to learn every jutsu that you learn." This surprised Sasuke, as Orochimaru was preparing another Chidori, only this one was black. Then Orochimaru said," Chidori Barrage." Then a storm of black lightning launched from Orochimaru's fingertips and gave Sasuke incredible pain. Then Sasuke began to channel his chakra into the dagger, then unleashed the chakra into a blue crescent wave of chakra at Orochimaru. He Snake Sannin then grabbed the crescent wave of chakra with his left hand and destroyed it. Sasuke was amazed that Orochimaru was able to do that, he was more surprised that he was able to create something like that. Orochimaru then said," I guess it's time to unleash my full power. Sage Form." Then two cobras appeared and slithered up Orochimaru's pants. Then the two snakes attached themselves to his back. Orochimaru then smiled and said," Now this gets real."

Sasuke was in shock. He was actually able to fell the amount of chakra that the crazed ninja possessed. Sasuke then tried to access his Cursed Seal, but was unable to. Sasuke then realized that during his fight with Naruto, he no longer became able to use the Seal. He was defenseless. Orochimaru and his snakes said in unison," Now you will see my full power." Then one of his snake's eyes started to glow red and said," Fire Release: Poison Inferno." Then the snake opened his mouth and started to breathe out a purple flame that almost looked liquid. Sasuke jumped out of the way as the flames were closing in on him. Then the second snake's eyes began to glow blue and said," Water Release: Frozen Fang." Then the second snake unleashed a blue beam of chakra out of it's mouth that started to freeze anything that it came in contact with. Sasuke began jumping around, trying to dodge both the liquid fire and the freezing beam. Then, Orochimaru's left hand began to extend fifteen feet and he used it to grab Sasuke and throw him across the room so hard, it made a hole in the wall that reach into Orochimaru's study.

Sasuke struggled to get up. As he looked around the dark room, he saw the item that Tobi wanted him to obtain, the severed hand with a ring on the little finger. Sasuke quickly put the hand in a special pouch in the back of his shirt. Then he suddenly felt a tug on his leg. Sasuke was then suddenly pulled back into the main chamber with Orochimaru and his Snakes. Sasuke was hung by his legs upside down. Orochimaru had his Kusanagi at Sasuke's throat, and the snakes were prepare to unleash their attacks. Then as Orochimaru began to raise his sword, Saskue's life began to flash before his eyes. He would never have a chance to avenge his clan, he will never have the chance to destroy Konoha. And he will never make Naruto pay. Naruto. The one person he hated more than Itachi. He surpassed him at everything in the Academy. But for unknown reasons, he became vastly more powerful than him. This angered Sasuke to the point where as the sword was ready to kill him, suddenly the sword was engulfed in black flame. The black flame melted the blade away. Then Sasuke jumped away from Orochimaru and slashed him in the throat. As Orochimaru's vision began to fade away, he saw that Sasuke's Sharingan had changed. It took the form of a six-pointed star. Then everything went dark.

Sasuke looked back at the Village hidden in the Sound, it was engulfed in black fire. He could hear the screams of the women and children. Sasuke touched his cheek and felt a tear, he was crying. But he didn't know why.

I hope you like this. The next Chapter will involve the sub-pairings and stuff like that. Also who do you guys want to be Sasuke's love intreast. Keep on reviewing.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Tales of Love

Chapter 16A: Forbidden Love

Kiba was waiting silently in the bushes near the Hyuga compound. They were about to change guards, which gave him only two minutes before he would be spotted. The moment that the guards walked into the main house, that was when Kiba made his move. He ran as fast as he possibly could towards a lone tree with large branches. He knew this tree very well. It was the tree that led to Hinata's bedroom. In a flash, he climbed up the tree and hid in the large leaves. Kiba then glanced at his watch, he only had thirty seconds until the new guards went on duty. Kiba then ran towards Hinata's window and opened it quietly. He slowly entered her room without alerting the guards. He tiptoed slowly towards Hinata's bed. She was sleeping with a smile on her face and her hand on her belly. In his eyes, she was the most beautiful creature on the planet. He then start to think thou she looked so pure and innocent, he knew better.

Flashback: _Kiba and Hinata were sitting under a small oak tree near a small lake. It was their favorite spot. They discovered it one day while they were training. No one knew that it existed but them and possibly the Hokage. As Hinata laid on Kiba's chest, Kiba looked down and said," This is the best." Hinata smelled and said," It sure is." Kiba then looked down and said," But I guess it's all over now." Hinata sat up and said," What do you mean?" Kiba said," Now that Naruto's back, you're probably dump me and start chasing after him again." Hinata said," Kiba, I wouldn't.." " Hinata, I __know you still have feelings for him. And I'm not going to stop you. I just want you to know that I love you and I just want to see you happy. Even if it's not with me," said Kiba getting ready to get up, but Hinata pushed him down and said," Kiba, Naruto was just a crush. When I think over the time we spent together, it was probably the happiest time I had in my life since my mother died." Then Hinata leaned closer to Kiba and said," I love you too." Then began to kiss him. Then Kiba began to kiss down her neck as he was taking off her jacket revealing a black d-cup bra. Hinata blushed as Kiba began to fondle her breasts. Hinata could see the animal-like instincts that were going to take over Kiba and herself. Kiba took off her bra and began to suck on her nipple. She started to moan as her lover was sucking on her ample breasts. Hinata began to feel Kiba reaching down her pants, feeling her wet womanhood, that was before that night, untouched by man. Hinata moaned as Kiba began to take off her pants to reveal her wet, black panties. Kiba began to take off his clothes, preparing to make Hinata into a woman. Hinata was amazed at Kiba's body the same way as he was to her's. Hinata had never actually seen a man's penis before, not even in books. But a strange feeling came over her. She started to crawl towards Kiba and began to suck his penis. Kiba began to groan as Hinata started bobbing her head up and down, giving him the pleasure that he needed. Hinata started to gag a little bit as Kiba's erection was getting bigger. Then suddenly Kiba removed his cock from Hinata's mouth and started to spray a white substance on her face and a good portion of her breasts. Hinata licked the substance clean off her face and breasts, winking at Kiba as she did it. Then Kiba began to take off her panties and saw that she was dripping. Kiba looked at Hinata and said," Are you sure about this?" Hinata kissed him and said," As long as it's with you." Then Kiba began to insert himself into Hinata's very tight pussy. Hinata was overwhelmed with both pain and pleasure as her lover began to thrust into her. But after a few moments, Hinata began moaning to the motion. Kiba never saw this side of Hinata before. And as the moonlight hit Hinata's bare skin, she never looked more beautiful in his eyes. Then Hinata's face started to cringe as she said," Kiba, I'm gonna cum." Then Kiba felt like he couldn't take anymore. Both of them let out a yell as they reached their climax. Hinata fell asleep in Kiba's arms. But little did they know, that night came with an unexpected surprise._

Kiba gently whispered into Hinata's ear," Hinata, wake up." Hinata slowly opened her white eyes to find that Kiba was standing over bed with a smile on his face. Hinata began to sit up slowly and said," Kiba, what are you doing her?" Kiba lowered himself to Hinata's level and said," I came to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was a little shocked. But then I started to think, I can finally have a chance to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love." Kiba then reached into his pocket and got out a small ring. Hinata's face began to light up and her eyes began to fill with tears. Kiba then said," Hinata Hyuga, will you marry me?" Hinata smiled and said," Yes, Yes, yes. I will marry you." Then Kiba slowly put the ring on Hinata's tiny fingers. Then he looked at her and said," Listen, I already told my parents about what happened and what I was going to do." Hinata looked worried," And what did they say?" Kiba smiled," They said that they were waiting for something like this to happen. They actually made a bet to see when I popped the question." Hinata started to giggle," You serious?! They made a bet to see when you proposed to me?" Kiba laughed a little," Well that's one of the things that you'll have to get used to when you become a part of my family." Hinata leaned towards Kiba to planet a kiss. Then suddenly, her bedroom door slammed open. Her father was standing in the way. Kiba and Hinata looked scared. As Hinata's father walked into the room and looked at Kiba. Then spat in his face. He looked at his daughter and said," This is the person who impregnated you. An Inuzuka!?" Then he slapped Hinata in the he said," You worthless little slut. I at least thought you would sleep with someone of importance. Instead, I find that you were knocked up by a third rate member of a forth rate clan." Then he glared at Hinata and said," You truly are worthless." Then Kiba rushed towards Hinata's father and punched him in the face. Kiba then said," You listen to me, you can say what ever you want about my clan, my family, and me. But don't you ever say anything bad about Hinata. Unlike you, I can see her worth. And you know what, she's worth more than your entire clan put together." Her father then started to laugh," I knew that the Inuzuka were not the smartest ninja, but I never thought they were this stupid. If you want her you can take her." Kiba looked flabbergasted," You serious?" Hinata's father said," What do I care, it's not like her and her child would mean anything to me." Then as her father left the room, he turned to Kiba and said," I don't want to see you, her, or your filthy offspring for as long as I live." Then he left the room.

Hinata and Kiba were walking out of the Hyuga main house, carrying all of Hinata's things. As they were walking out, Kiba looked at Hinata and said" I'm sorry that this had to happen." Hinata looked at Kiba and said," Don't worry. I'm just happy that we can finally be together." Then the continued to walk back to Kiba's families house.

* * *

Chapter 16B: Complicated Love

Shikamaru was walking towards the hospital with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He had grown a lot during the three years since Sasuke and Naruto left. He began training himself in advanced Genjutsu techniques in order to defeat his enemies psychologically than physically. He grew a few inches, he was around six feet. During his training, he realized that he needed to be less lazy in order to become a successful ninja. He began training with Asuma in close range combat, using kunai and other melee weapons. Also Shikamaru was made the godfather of Asuma's newborn son, Takeshi. But Shikamaru had one problem that he needed to get off his chest: revealing to Temari about his feelings. Ever since the Chuunin exams, he had admired Temari for her knowledge, skills in battle, and her beauty. Shikamaru always thought that it was just a childish crush that he would get over. But he never did, even after he dated Ino for a year. His feeling for Temari kept growing and growing. But all the thoughts kept rushing to his head. _Is it love? Does she feel the same way? If she doesn't, will I make a fool of myself? If she does, will we have a long distance relationship? Will she stay here or try to rebuild the Sand Village? What about the age difference? Am I too young for her? Is she too old for me? Man this is troublesome._

Shikamaru walked into the room and saw that Temari was sitting on the bed right next to Gaara. As he saw her stroking her little brother's hair, Shikamaru walked up to her and said," You ok?" Temari turned around and said," Oh, it's you. He's been like this for days. Tsunade said that he'd be in a sleep-like state for a while after the bijuu was extracted from him." Then Temari began to cry and said," This isn't fair. Why is this happening?" Shikamaru said," What do you mean?" Temari jumped from the bed and said," One of my brothers was killed and my other brother was almost killed. Because my bastard of a father had to imprison a demon into his unborn son." Then Temari barred her face into Shikamaru's chest and began to cry. Shikamaru didn't know what to do. He never had any experience in trying to comfort women. Then Shikamaru began to pat Temari on the back and said," It's going to be ok. I'm sorry that everything happened to you guys and if there is anything that you need, let me know." Then Temari looked up and said," Kiss me." Shikamaru stood still. He had not expected that. At that moment, he would have pinned her on the bed and made love to her while her brother was laying unconscious next to them and the door open. But he remained frozen. Temari got up and said," I'm sorry for being a little straight forward. But I kinda like you. And I thought you felt the same about me." Then Shikamaru grabbed Temari and kissed her. Both of them were in a moment of pure bliss. As they parted their lips, Shikamaru said," So, want to get something to eat?" Temari smiled and said," Yes." Then they left the hospital to get a bite to eat.

* * *

Chapter 16C: Love and Pride

Tenten was training with her kunai to see if she can make a bullseye every time she through it. She hit a hundred out of a hundred. But she didn't care about that. Right now, she only had one thing on her mind: Neji. She cared for him more than a friend or teammate, but a lover. She and Neji had been going out since Sasuke left. It started as simple training: Tenten needed to improve her Taijutsu, and Neji needed to improve his Ninjutsu. Then it started to grow into affection, then to lust, then love. She started to love everything about him. Expect for one thing, his pride. He never let anyone in. Even thou they had been dating for three years, Neji never told Tenten his feelings for her. But now was not the best time. After his battle with Sasuke, Neji's leg was badly injured. The Hokage wasn't able to heal it, so she had no choice but to amputate it. In the mean time, a replacement leg was made for him. This greatly decreased Neji's efficiency in battle. The leg was made of wood and easily broke if it was put under intense combat situations. But Neji's main type of combat was Taijutsu. Tenten thought to herself that maybe she can help Neji improve his Ninjutsu and Genjutsu.

At the hospital, Tenten was pissed. She had learned that Neji tried to kill himself by taking too many pills. Tenten walked into the room and saw that Neji was strapped to his bed, making it almost impossible to move. Tenten walked up to her boyfriend and said," What the fuck were you trying to do?" Neji looked away and didn't answer. Tenten sat down at the bed next to him and said," That was a really selfish thing you tried to do." Neji turned his head and looked at Tenten and said," I was doing the village a favor. Because of that prosthetic leg, I am unable to use any of my taijutsu and Byakugan. Face it, I'm a failure as a ninja." Tenten started to cry," You freakin idiot. I could help you improve on your ninjutsu and genjutsu. You don't always have to rely on taijutsu. And did you ever once consider how I would feel if you killed yourself." Neji's face remained emotionless. After a long silence, he said," You could find another boyfriend Tenten. Trust me, you can do a lot better than me." Then Tenten screamed," BUT I LOVE YOU. I DON'T WANT ANOTHER BOYFRIEND, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I'LL EVER WANT AND NEED." Tenten didn't know what came over her. She had never said those exact words to Neji. Then Neji smiled and said," I love you too Tenten." Tenten's eyes started to glow," Do you really mean it, Neji?" Neji smiled," Of course I do. It's just, I've always had trouble telling people how I felt. I should have told you sooner." Tenten leaned over and kissed her boyfriend on the lips and said," It's okay, when you get out, I'll help you with your ninjutsu and genjutsu." Neji smiled and said," Thank you. And I promise, I won't do anything like that again." Tenten smirked and said," Good. Because if you do, I'll kick your ass in the afterlife."

* * *

Chapter 16D: True Love Conquers all.

Naruto woke up sweating profusely. He looked very confused about his environments. He turned around and saw his beautiful cherry blossom laying right next to him. Then everything came back to him. He was in his ancestral home. Sleeping in the bed that he was most likely conceived in. Then Naruto remembered his dream. In his dream, the Kyuubi had completely taken over his body and began to destroy everything. The scariest thing in his dream is that the demonic fox had the greatest pleasure in killing Sakura and eating her entire body. That was his greatest fear, hurting Sakura. Naruto then started to wonder if getting involved with Sakura was the best idea. What if he lost control of the Kyuubi and attacked Sakura? What if she was with child when he attacked? Then more thoughts began to rush into Naruto's thoughts. _What if Sakura wants to have kids? Will my children be treated like I was? What if I attack them? What if I get Sakura and myself killed and my children were orphaned?_ As all of these thoughts ran through his mind, he hear Sakura moaning in her sleep and calling his name. Naruto smile, realizing that she was having a great dream. Naruto turned around and saw something that he didn't notice before. On the dresser drawer, hung a sword that caught his eye. It looked like it was the same sword that was in the picture of the Tenkage. The sword was encased in a ruby sheath with the heaven symbol on it. The hilt was made of gold and had some hints of diamonds on it. Naruto picked up the sword and released it from it's sheath. The blade was five feet and six inches long with symbols engraved into it. As Naruto swung the sword, he was amazed at how light it was. Then Naruto looked on the ground and found a letter with his name on it. He had remembered that his father also wrote him a letter. He opened up the envelop and began to read the letter.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this letter, one of two things has happened. One, your mother and I are dead and we left this letter to you. Or you are going through my things. If it's the first one, then I am greatly sorry that your mother and I didn't live long enough to see you grow up and find the woman you will spend the rest of your life with. Before I talk about anything else, I will need to tell you about the Namikaze and the Sacred Beasts. Well the Namikaze have lived in his area for over two thousand years, isolated from the rest of the world. The Namikaze are probably the most powerful ninja clan to ever walk the Earth. Are bloodline limit, the Sacred Beast Forms, allows us to draw upon the power of four extremely powerful entities known as the Sacred Beasts. Each one of them has unique powers and abilities. Byakko the White Tiger, is an expert in Earth-based jutsu and Taijutsu. Genbu the Black Tortoise, is a master of Water-based jutsu and Genjutsu. Seiryu, the Azure Dragon, is the king when it comes to Wind-based jutsu and Ninjutsu. And finally Suzaku, the Vermilion Phoenix, is the best when it comes to Fire-based jutsu and various sealing techniques. There is also a fifth Sacred Beast that is said to be __more powerful than all the rest. But the only one who was ever able to obtain the fifth Beast is Shinji Namikaze, better known as the Tenkage. Naruto, I have a feeling that you could be able to obtain all of the Sacred Beast forms. I know that because two weeks ago, your mother was going for a checkup to see if her chakra was okay. Because when a baby is born, it feeds off of the mother's chakra while in the womb, in order to develop. The doctor who checked your mom, the Sannin Tsunade, said that you were actually supplying your mother with chakra. So I have a feeling that you will surpass me. Now listen Naruto, in the event that I am unable to train you in using the Sacred Beast forms, I found a way for you to obtain their power without training. There is a chest under my bed and in that chest is a number of scrolls. One of the scrolls has the Namikaze clan symbol on it, which is the kanji for heaven. This scroll will allow you to transport yourself into the spirit world, the realm of the Sacred Beasts. There you will have to fight each of the Sacred Beasts in order to earn their power. The fifth beast can only be obtained when you master the other four Beasts. So I leave you Naruto with the following things: The Tenchi-ken, the Namikaze family sword, the estate, all of the scrolls that contain various jutsu, the Namikaze legacy of being unstoppable ninja and excellent lovers. Seriously, the Namikaze are know for their sexual prowess. But find someone who you love and loves you in return. When you find that person, cherish every moment you have with her. Make her feel like she is the luckiest woman in the universe. Because she is._

_Minato Namikaze_

_your father and Fourth Hokage of Konoha._

As Naruto finished reading his father's letter, he looked over and saw Sakura sitting up and said," What did he say?" Naruto smiled and said," To make sure that I cherish every moment I have with the woman I love and to make her fell like the luckiest woman in the universe." Sakura smiled and said," Your father must have been a great man." Then Naruto began to frown," Listen Sakura, are you sure you want to be involved with someone like me? Because I would never forgive myself if I or the Kyuubi hurt you." Sakura said," Naruto. I don't ever want to leave your side. It's hard to explain. When I'm around you, I feel complete. No matter what happens, I will always love you and will never want to leave you." Naruto smiled as he walked back towards the bed and cuddled with Sakura until both of them went to sleep.

* * *

I got bored, so I decided to put statistics on the characters: This is how powerful they are currently. Keep the reviews coming

Naruto:

Ninjutsu: Kage-level(Beyond S rank)

Taijutsu: Jonin-level(B-S rank)

Genjutsu: Genin-level(E-D rank)

Intelligence: Chuunin-level(C rank)

Force: Jonin-Level(A rank)

Speed: Jonin-Level(A rank)

Stamina: Tenkage-level(way beyond the Kage rank)

Seal Knowledge: Genin-level(D rank)

Sakura:

Ninjutsu: Jonin-level(B rank)

Taijutsu: Jonin-level(B rank)

Genjutsu: Jonin-level(A rank)

Intelligence: Kage-level(Beyond S rank)

Force: Jonin-level(A-S rank)

Speed: Chuunin-level(C rank)

Stamina: Kage-level(Beyond S rank)

Seal Knowledge: Jonin-level(B-A rank)

Sasuke:

Ninjutsu: Kage-level(Beyond S rank)

Taijutsu: Jonin-level(S rank)

Genjutsu: Jonin-level(S rank)

Intelligence: Jonin-level(A rank)

Force: Jonin-level(A rank)

Speed: Jonin-level(B rank)

Stamina: Kage-level(Beyond S rank)

Seal Knowledge: Jonin-level(B rank)

Ino:

Ninjutsu: Jonin-level(B rank)

Taijutsu: Chuunin-level(C rank)

Genjutsu: Chuunin-level(C rank)

Intelligence: Jonin-level(B-A rank)

Force: Genin-level(E-D rank)

Speed: Chuunin-level(C-B rank)

Stamina: Chuunin-level(low B rank)

Seal Knowledge: Jonin-level(A rank)

Shikamaru:

Ninjutsu: Chuunin-level(C-low B rank)

Taijutsu: Chuunin-level(low B rank)

Genjutsu: Jonin-level(A rank)

Intelligence: Jonin-level(S rank)

Force: Chuunin-level(C rank)

Speed: Chuunin-level(C rank)

Stamina: Chuunin-level(low B rank)

Seal Knowledge: Jonin-level(B rank)

Choji:

Ninjutsu: Chuunin-level(C rank)

Taijutsu: Jonin-level(B rank)

Genjutsu: Chuunin-level(C rank)

Intelligence: Genin-level(E rank)

Force: Jonin-level(A rank)

Speed: Genin-level(D rank)

Stamina: Chuunin-level(low B rank)

Seal Knowledge: Genin-level(D rank)

Rock Lee:

Ninjutsu: Below Academy-level(Next to nothing)

Taijutsu: Jonin-level(A rank)

Genjutsu: Below Academy-level(Next to nothing)

Intelligence: Chuunin-level(C rank)

Force: Jonin-level(A rank)

Speed: Jonin-level(B-A rank)

Stamina: Jonin-level(B rank)

Seal Knowledge: Below Academy-level(Next to nothing)

Neji:

Ninjutsu: Jonin-level(B rank)

Taijutsu: Kage-level(Beyond S rank)

Genjutsu: Chuunin-level(low B rank)

Intelligence: Jonin-level(A rank)

Force: Jonin-level(B-A rank)

Speed: Jonin-level(A rank)

Stamina: Chuunin-level(low B rank)

Seal Knowledge: Chuunin-level(C rank)

Tenten:

Ninjutsu: Jonin-level(B rank)

Taijutsu: Chuunin-level(C rank)

Genjutsu: Chuunin-level(C rank)

Intelligence: Chuunin-level(low B rank)

Force: Chuunin-level(low B rank)

Speed: Jonin-level(A rank)

Stamina: Chuunin-level(C rank)

Seal Knowledge: Jonin-level(A rank)

Hinata:

Ninjutsu: Chuunin-level(C rank)

Taijutsu: Jonin-level(B-A rank)

Genjutsu: Chuunin-level(C rank)

Intelligence: Jonin-level(B rank)

Force: Jonin-level(A rank)

Speed: Jonin-level(B rank)

Stamina: Chuunin-level(low B rank)

Seal Knowledge: Genin-level(D rank)

Kiba:

Ninjutsu: Genin-level(D rank)

Taijutsu: Jonin-level(B rank)

Genjutsu: Genin-level(D rank)

Intelligence: Genin-level(D rank)

Force: Jonin-level(A rank)

Speed: Jonin-level(A rank)

Stamina: Jonin-level(B rank)

Seal Knowledge: Genin-level(E rank)

Shino:

Ninjutsu: Jonin-level(B rank)

Taijutsu: Chuunin-level(C rank)

Genjutsu: Chuunin-level(C rank)

Intelligence: Jonin-level(A rank)

Force: Chuunin-level(C rank)

Speed: Genin-level(D rank)

Stamina: Jonin-level(A-S rank)

Seal Knowledge: Jonin-level(B rank)


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Falling Deeper into Darkness

Sasuke approached Tobi, who was sitting on a stump. Sasuke grabbed the severed arm that Tobi asked him to get and through it on the ground. Tobi smiled under his mask and said," Excellent. You did well Sasuke." Sasuke glared at the strange man and said," Enough talk. Tell me how to use the Dark Chakra." Tobi picked up the severed arm and said," Okay. Hold your horses. First sit down and tell me what happened with you and Orochimaru."

After a long talk, Sasuke told Tobi everything about his battle with his former sensei. How he was able to unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan, and how he torched the Hidden Sound Village to the ground. Tobi said," How did you feel about the events." Sasuke said," I began to cry after I burnt the village. I had slaughtered everyone. Not just men, but women and children." Tobi said," It is common to fell remorse after killing a large group of people." Sasuke looked down and said," My brother didn't." Tobi got up and said," Itachi Uchiha. A former member of Akatsuki. Killed every member of the Uchiha clan, except his little brother." Sasuke said," Yes, and I will kill my...wait a second. You said former member." Tobi said," A few days ago, he invaded Konoha to capture the container of the Kyuubi, a man by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. He was killed by Uzumaki when he awakened a small portion of the Namikaze bloodline trait." Sasuke started to chuckle," Bullshit. Naruto wouldn't stand a chance against Itachi." Tobi said," Would you like to see it for yourself?" Sasuke looked up and said," How could possibly be able to see that?" Tobi turned around and said," Focus your chakra into your Mangekyou Sharingan. Then focus on what you want to see." Sasuke laughed and said," No thing will happen." Tobi turned around and said," Just do it." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and activated his Mangekyou. He then began to focus his chakra into his eyes as Tobi had instructed him to do. Then suddenly he saw his brother and Naruto fighting each other. Then Naruto created a White Tiger made from Chakra and completely destroyed his brother. Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan and punched the ground with tears in his eyes. Itachi took everything from him, his family, his childhood, and his kindness. But he wasn't the one who finished him. Naruto was. Sasuke got up and said," It's always Naruto. Seriously, how powerful can he be? Every time I get a little bit stronger, Naruto always has to top it. First it was the Shadow Clone Jutsu, then the Rasengan, then the Nine Tailed Fox, now this. I swear I'm going to kill him." Tobi smiled under his mask and said," Good. We will begin training tomorrow."

* * *

Madara sat on his throne as Pein gave his report. Madara smiled as he had obtained the One Tailed Beast. Madara said," Did you go to Konoha and retrieve the Rings?" Pein said," Yes. Those idiots didn't even notice I was there." Madara said," Don't get cocky. We still have two bijuu left to go before we can go with the final stages of our plan." Pein said," My lord, may I be the one to bring the Kyuubi to you. I will succeed where Itachi and Kisame failed." Madara laughed a soul stinging laugh. He walked towards Pein and said," I knew that they wouldn't be able to bring the boy back to us." Pein said," Then way send them to the Hidden Leaf." Madara grabbed two glasses of wine and gave one to Pein. He returned to his throne and said," I wanted to figure out something for myself. You can go to Konoha if you like. But leave the boy alone. I want to save him for last." Pein bowed in respect of his master and left the room. Then Madara walked towards the painting of the angelic swordsman fighting each other. He ripped the painting with his hands and said," What the Tenkage started, his heir will end. Time is running out. I need to get the remaining beasts soon. Or else it will never be whole again."

* * *

Jiraiya was standing in front of a tombstone that he had not stopped at for many years. A tear rolled down his face as he began to cough. He got himself steady and said," You can come out Tsunade. I know your behind the tree." The busty Hokage walked away from the tree and said," It's odd to see you here? I thought it would be too unbearable to come." Jiraiya smiled and said," I still feel like he's still alive, somewhere." Tsunade frowned and said," You know that they searched for him for eight weeks before finally giving up. I think it was because of his death, that I gave up on love." Jiraiya said," I understand how you felt. The lose of a child is very hard on a parent. But you shouldn't have given up on us just yet." Then Jiraiya began to cough immensely. Tsunade gave him a handkerchief and saw that he was coughing blood. Tsunade looked at her former teammate and said," What's wrong?" Jiraiya said," I'm dying Tsunade. I only have a few years left, at best." Tsunade said," Don't worry, I'll be able to heal you." Tsunade put her hand on Jiraiya's chest, but he removed it. Jiraiya looked into her eyes and said," My dear Tsunade, it's okay. I'm not afraid of death. I'm probably the only one of the Legendary Sannin that isn't. Orochimaru has been trying to prolong his death and you gave a jutsu that makes you as beautiful as the day you broke my heart." Tsunade looked like she was about to cry. Then Jiraiya cupped her chin and said," Don't worry about me. I've set everything in order. I just have one thing to do." Jiraiya started walking away. Tsunade said," You're going after them aren't you." Jiraiya turned around and said," I won't be able to defeat all of them. But I'll give Naruto a little bit of an edge." Tsunade said," But you don't know where to go." Jiraiya said," I have a good idea where to find them." Then Tsunade saw him walking away from her. The man that she once loved. The man who fathered her late child.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Most Dangerous Mission of All

Over two months have passed since Naruto returned to Konoha. During that time, Naruto had inherited the Namikaze lineage and changed his name to Naruto Namikaze, to honor his late father. As the announcement was made of Naruto's birthright, the people of Konoha began to treat him with the same respect that his father once gained. Tsunade also promoted Naruto into a Jonin, but refused to give him a mission for the time being. During that time, he and Sakura began to get to know each other a little better. Naruto learned that Sakura was a talented artist and had more books than a library. Sakura learned that Naruto had gardening as a hobby, and use to have his own private greenhouse at his old apartment. The two also began training with each other to help better each other. Sakura taught Naruto how to control his chakra better and helped him improve his genjutsu. Naruto taught Sakura many different combat techniques, including the Rasengan, which Sakura learned in two days, and how to use elemental chakra. Sakura learned that she had two elemental chakras: Fire and Water. Aside from their training, the two of them just loved to spend time with each other. Sometimes sleeping over each other's house.

* * *

" That was amazing," said Sakura breathing heavily as Naruto began kissing her forehead. He looked into her eyes and said," Well I had a great partner." Sakura blushed and began to kiss Naruto passionately. As they were preparing for another round of sex, someone was banging on the bedroom door. Then a female voice said," Can you two knock it off. Seriously the whole village heard you." Sakura blushed and said," Sorry Ino." She then looked to her blond lover and said," I think we need some Sound Proof Seals. Then we can make all the noise we want." Naruto leaned over and kissed Sakura on the lips. Then Sakura broke the kiss and said," Listen Naruto, how long have we been dating?" Naruto sat up and said," Almost two months. Why you want to break up with me?" Sakura said," Are you kidding? I never want to leave your side." Naruto looked at Sakura with a strange look on his face," Then what's the problem?" Sakura said," I was wondering if we could have dinner with my parents tomorrow night?" Naruto went silent for a second. He knew that he would eventually meet the people who would one day become his future in-laws. But he was hoping it was when he would become Hokage. Naruto looked at Sakura and said," Do you think that it's a good idea?" Sakura said," What do you mean?" Naruto said," Well it could be a little awkward for your parents to meet the guy whose banging their daughter." Sakura hit Naruto in the head and said," You idiot. They don't even know that we have had sex. Besides, what are you afraid of?" Naruto said," That maybe that won't like me. And try to keep you away from me." Sakura saw that Naruto was about to cry. Then she wiped the tears off of her boyfriend's face and said," Don't worry do much. They'll love you. If they don't, who cares. I never want to leave your side. God I love you so much it hurts." Naruto began to pat her head and said," Will you marry me?" Sakura looked up and said," What?!" Naruto said," I said, will you marry me? I don't mean anytime soon. But when the time is right and we're ready, would you like to be Mrs. Sakura Namikaze?" Sakura's eyes began to fill with tears and she said," Yes, of course I'll marry you. But when will we get married?" Naruto scratched his head and said," How about after I become Hokage?" Sakura smiled and said," Alright. After you become Hokage, we'll get married." Naruto and Sakura kissed each other before they fell asleep. The whole time, Sakura thought to herself, _Sakura Namikaze. It just sounds so right. _

* * *

Tsunade was just finishing her paperwork for the evening. She then began to sigh. She had not heard from Jiraiya since he had left the village. As she was getting up from seat, she felt the tip of a sharp object close to her back. Then a voice said," Lady Tsunade. Granddaughter of Hashirama Senju, founder and first Hokage of Konoha and fifth Hokage. We finally meet. I'd thought you'd be taller in person." Tsunade began to reach for a kunai hidden on her left thigh, until the mysterious man said," I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see by the time you attempt to strike at me with your kunai, my dagger would already pierced your spinal cord, killing you instantly. But for my task, I need you alive." Tsunade stood still and said," You're from Akatsuki aren't you?! Your bribes won't work on me. You will never get Naruto." The man began to laugh silently as he said," I know what you're thinking. You think Naruto would be able to defeat the entire organization, since he awakened the Sacred Beast forms. But he doesn't stand a chance, neither does Jiraiya." Tsunade began to shriver. The man continued," I know all about Jiraiya's attempt to give Naruto a fighting chance against us. But he will fail. He will be able to fall before he succumbs to his aliment." Tsunade smirked and said," With that much confidence, you must be the leader of Akatsuki. Am I right." The man smiled," So your not just a pretty face after all." Then the man quickly shifted the daggers position from Tsunade's back to her neck. " But we both know this is not your true form. It is merrily an illusion. A way for you to hide your true appearance. It's funny. Two of the three sannin have tried to prevent old age. Orochimaru tried to switching bodies in order to gain more jutsu. But ultimately he was killed by his supposed new host." Tsunade's eyes grew wider," Sasuke killed Orochimaru?!" The man smirked," Yes, and has awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan and slaughtered everyone in the Sound Village. His power is increasing as we speak. I just hope that doesn't think of attacking this village again." Tsunade said," What do you want?" The man said," War. An all out war between all of the Great Shinobi Villages. No, all of the Shinobi Villages. Can you see it? Alliances broken. Friends become mortal enemies. And eventually, one faction will rise above all the others. The whole world will be under the shadow of a new, eternal emperor, wielding power beyond imagination." Tsunade was in shock," You're planing a war! You're insane." The man laughed," Perhaps. But along with Akatsuki, I have already formed alliances between the other Kages." Tsunade said," Why the Kages? If you were planing to start a war, wouldn't you try to persuade the daimyos?" The man said," Please Tsunade, you and I both know that the Kages hold much greater influence and authority over a daimyo. If a small village wants help, they don't hire daimyo's soldiers and mercenaries. They hire ninja. Ninja are controlled by the Kages. So in a sense, the Five Great Shinobi Countries are ruled by the Kages. And a Kage's influence doesn't end with their whole country. It expands to all of the villages that they help and forged alliances from. I already have gained alliance with the Raikage, Mizukage, and the Tsuchikage. Soon all will be under my dominion. Whether they like it or not." Tsunade said," You better pray that no one comes in here." The man laughed and said," You foolish woman. I was never really here." Then Tsunade turned around, and the man was gone.

* * *

Naruto was walking towards the Haruno family house. Naruto was extremely nervous about meeting his girlfriends parents. Even thou since his lineage was revealed and most people referred to Naruto as Lord Namikaze, there was still a few people who still treated him like crap, even after learning that he is the Forth's only son. In his hands were a bundle of flowers that he had bought from Ino's flower shop. The Haruno family house was small, compared to his new house. He was walking towards the front door. As he was about to knock on the door, he was hearing an argument coming from inside the house.

" ARE YOU INSANE?! I WILL NOT HAVE MY DAUGHTER DATING A DEMON!" yelled Otoya Haruno at his daughter Sakura. He was a man in his early forties. He wore a uniform the signified that he was on the Village council. He was about the same height as his daughter, but his hair was blood red. Sakura looked him in the eye and said," He is not a demon daddy. Naruto is the most loyal, honest, and gentle person there is. You can't tell me who I can love." Then Sakura's mother, Mio walked into the living room and put her hand on her husband's shoulders," Otoya. Naruto seems like a nice young man. He is the Lord Namikaze after all." Otoya brushed his wife's hand off his shoulder and said," I don't care if he is Minato's son. I do not want you to have anything to do with him Sakura." Sakura clenched her hand into a fist and said," You didn't say anything about the so-called demon being on the same team as me." Otoya sat down on his couch and said," That was different. I didn't mind him on your team because he is a powerful weapon. But what can you possibly see in him. I thought you were better than Kasumi." Sakura's eyes went red when her father mentioned her whore of a sister. She glared at him and said," Listen to me dad. I am nothing like Kasumi. I love Naruto. He's the first person I ever fell in love with. And you know what dad? I'm going to marry him. And we are going to have children. And he'll be a better father than you ever were." Otoya got up and approached his daughter. He lifted his left and and prepared to strike at Sakura. As he lowered his hand, Naruto appeared out of thin air and grabbed Otoya's hand.

Naruto looked into Otoya's eyes and said," Don't you dare touch her." Then Naruto pushed him across the room. Otoya got up and said," You're going to pay for that demon. I'm going to kill you." Otoya entered a fighting stance and prepared to strike at Naruto. As Otoya dashed towards Naruto and prepared to punch him, Sakura appeared in front of Naruto and unleashed the Rasengan on her father. Otoya was knocked so far back, then entire left side of the house fell down. Sakura then looked at Naruto and said," Let's go. There was no reason to be here."

* * *

Naruto and Sakura walking in the park that night. They sat down on a bench. Sakura looked at her boyfriend and said," Thanks for trying to protecting me." Naruto kissed her on the forehead and said," Anytime. I just don't know why he would hit his own daughter like that?" Sakura face started to change from happy to sad. Tears started to fill her eyes. Naruto looked concerned and said," He used to hit you didn't he." Sakura nodded and turned around to show Naruto something that she had kept hidden well. Along the left side on her body, an ugly scar went from her back to her bellybutton. Sakura said," I was seven when he gave me this. All because I took a cookie. This is the worst he had ever gave me until tonight." Naruto said," What happened tonight?" Sakura buried her face in his chest and said," He said I was the same as my sister. Naruto, I honestly thought that he changed. I am able to handle all of the abuse he had ever given me. But telling me I couldn't be with you, that was the cruelest thing he would ever do." Naruto pulled her away from his chest and said," Nothing will keep me away from you. Not Sasuke, not Akatsuki, not even your bastard of a father. Sakura, your the only person I truly loved. And I will do anything to make you happy." Sakura smiled and said," Will you marry me tonight?"

* * *

Cliffhanger. Will Sakura and Naruto marry in the next chapter? If people review some more, you'll find out. Believe it!


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Answer

Naruto was flabbergasted. Sakura wanted to marry him tonight. Naruto shook his head and said," Are sure about this? I thought that after I became Hokage, you would want a big wedding with half the village

there." Sakura smiled," Naruto, we don't know how long it will take for you to become Hokage. And I don't care if there is one person at our wedding or one hundred. All I want is to start our life together. So,

will you marry me?" Naruto leaned towards Sakura and began to give her a passionate kiss that took her breath away. After the kiss, Sakura looked up and said," I'll take that as a yes." Naruto said," You

kidding. Of course I'll marry you. But not tonight. How about tomorrow night?" Sakura blushed and said," Yeah. There would be too many things to do. I'll talk to the Hokage tomorrow morning. And I'll tell Ino

and she'll tell everyone else. So good night." Naruto kissed her forehead and said," Good night, Mrs. Namikaze." As Naruto walked away, Sakura blushed at the thought of her being Naruto's wife.

* * *

" YOU AND NARUTO ARE GETTING MARRIED?!" screamed Ino at the top of her lungs as Sakura told her the news. Ino then hugged Sakura and said," Girl, I'm so happy for you. Am I going to be your maid of

honor?" Sakura gave Ino a glare and said," You're my best friend. Of course you're the maid of honor." Ino hugged Sakura and said," Forehead girl, this is the best news I've heard ever. When's the wedding?"

Sakura said," Tomorrow. I just couldn't wait." Ino said," Well, we're going to have a lot of things to do: send invitations, get the wedding dress, you know they're aren't many dresses that are your bust size."

Sakura said," Ino. Slow down a little bit. It's going to be a small wedding. Me and Naruto are just going to have our friends at the wedding." Ino sat down on the couch and said," Well there is one thing we can

do right now." Sakura gave the blond a funny look," What?" Ino smiled and said," Your bacheloret party."

Naruto was walking home when he saw Kakashi siting on a bench, reading "Make-out Paradise". Naruto sat down next to him and said," Kakashi-sensei, can I talk to you for a second?" Kakashi looked up and

said," Sure Naruto." He put away his book and said," So what's on your mind?" Naruto smiled and said," Sakura and I are getting married tomorrow." Kakashi was so shocked, he nearly fall off the bench. He

got up and said," Are you fucking serious?! You can't plan an entire wedding in one night. There is things you have to do. Where are you going to get married, what kind of cake does she like, did you even pick

out a tuxedo?" Naruto smirked and said," I was thinking I'd use one of my dad's." Then Kakashi's face went glum. He put his face down and said," You are more like Minato-sensei then you think Naruto. He

always did things at the speer of the moment. But the only thing he didn't do right away was marrying your mother. God I miss him." Naruto looked at the ex-ANBU and said," You must have really respected my

father." Kakashi nodded," Naruto, your father was the greatest ninja that ever lived. Not just because of his jutsu, but because he cared about everyone. When my best friend was killed, Minato-sensei helped

me cope with the pain. He also taught me the most important lesson of all." Naruto said," What's that?" Kakashi said," Love Naruto. " And then a tear rolled down his cheek. He turned to the son to his mentor

and said," Her name was Rin Inuzuka. She was Kiba's aunt. She was a member of your father's team, along with myself. She was the only woman I ever loved." Naruto said," What happened?" Kakashi said," It

was three years after the Kyubi attacked the village. I was coming home from a mission. I came home and found that Rin was murdered. The thing that stung more was that at the time, she was pregnant. We

never found out who did it. That day, I resigned from ANBU and became a jonin-instructor." Naruto said," I'm sorry." Kakashi smiled under his mask and said," It's okay. Even thou her death caused me great

pain. A greater pain would be never to have had her in my life at all. Naruto, promise me that you won't take her for granted. When you are with her, live every moment like it was your last." Naruto got up and

said," Thank you Kakashi-sensei. And if you don't mind, I would like you to be my best man." Kakashi got up and shook his hand and said," I'll be honored."

* * *

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari were in the local bridal store trying to find a perfect dress your Sakura. The owner of the store walked towards them and said," My I help you young ladies." Ino said,"

Yes, we are looking for a wedding dress for the chick with pink hair." Sakura began blushing. The owner looked at Sakura and said," Well we'll see if we have any gowns in her sizes. Tell me, who tall are you?"

Sakura said," Five feet, nine inches." The owner got out a pen and paper and began to write down her height," Okay, measurements?" Sakura said," B99, W55, H85." The owner continued to write down and

said," I'll try to find a gown for you shortly." Sakura sat down on a chair and said," Well, this could take a while." Tenten smiled and said," Sakura, I can't believe that you're the first one of us to get married. I'm

trying to get Neji to pop the question, but he's as clueless as Naruto in an science convention, now offense Sakura." Sakura giggled a little and said," It's okay. I know Naruto isn't the smartest person in the

world, but he makes me happy. He's the only person I see myself spending the rest of my life with. And actually, I thought Hinata was going to be the first one to get married. Considering she already is having

a baby." Hinata blushed a little and said," Kiba and I are waiting until the baby's born before we get married." Then she started rubbing the small bulge on her stomach. Temari said," Every time I mention the

word marriage to Shikamaru, he pretends to fall asleep." Ino smiled and said," It must be fun. All of you are in loving relationships, and I'm the odd man out." Tenten said," Ino, you gotta get out more. I heard

Choji has lost a lot of weight." Ino shook her head," Sorry, but there's only one man that I'm willing to give my heart to." Sakura got up and said," Ino, how many times did I tell you? Sasuke's never coming

back." Ino turned around and said," How do you know? Once he finds out that Itachi is dead, he'll return to the village and everything will be back to normal." Tenten got up and said," No it won't. Sasuke killed

Guy-sensei, without even a sign of regret in his eyes." Temari got up and said," He killed one of my brothers and left the other in a five week coma." Sakura put her hand on Ino's shoulder and said," Face it

Ino, Sasuke's not coming back. It took me a while to realize it to, but he's evil. And sooner or later, he and Naruto will have to fight to the death." Ino said," I know that he has done a lot of bad things in the

past, but I know that there is some good left in him. It's just deep down." Sakura shook her head and said," I hope you're right."

* * *

Naruto was standing in front of the Hokage's office wearing a tuxedo that he had found in his father's closet. He was both excited and nervous. Kakashi stood next to him wearing his usual outfit. Tsunade sat

at her desk and said," Ready Naruto?" Naruto smiled and said," I've been ready since the day I met her." Tsunade nodded and Sakura came into the room wearing a skin tight pink kimono. Sakura's face was

bright red because it hardly covered her breasts and made her look like a porn star. But she took a glance at Naruto's sees and saw that he still thought she was beautiful, not just sexy. Sakura got up next to

Naruto and said," You ready?" Naruto said," This is the greatest day of my life." Both of them turned around and saw Tsunade in front of them, acting as their minister. Tsunade said," I may not be a religious

person, but I know that there is a God. And He will be glad that these two people who are truly in love, will become one in both body and soul. Do you Naruto, take Sakura to be your wife. To have and to hold,

for as long as you both shall live?" Naruto said," I do." Tsunade turned to Sakura and said," Do you Sakura, take Naruto to be your husband. To have and to hold, for as long as you both shall live?" Sakura

smiled and said," Yes, but I hope it will last even in the afterlife." Naruto smiled when Sakura said that. For he knew, he had found his true love. Tsunade smiled and said," By the power vested in me by the

Village Hidden in the Leaves, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss.." But before Tsunade finished, Naruto grabbed Sakura by the waist, and began to kiss you with more passion than he had ever

had in their entire relationship. Then finally walked out of the office not as boyfriend and girlfriend, but as husband and wife.

* * *

Naruto carried Sakura bridal style towards their bed. As he lowered her to the bed, Sakura said," Do you think this dress makes me look like a slut?" Naruto responded by kissing her and letting their tongues

massage each other. During this kiss, Sakura began to take off Naruto's tuxedo and through it arcoss the room. Naruto also began to take off Sakura's kimono, revealing her perfect, goddess-like figure. Sakura

got on all fours and began to take off Naruto's pants to reveal his half-erect penis. Sakura smiled as she shoved the entire thing in her mouth and began to suck it. Naruto began to groan as his bride sucked

on his cock. Sakura could feel his cock beginning to grow. She then began rolling her tongue around the cock, which made Naruto groan in pleasure. Then the cock grew so hard and thick, that Sakura felt like if

she sucked anymore, she would through up. So she removed the cock from her mouth and began rubbing the cock with her voluptuous breasts. The fell of his wife's breasts against his cock gave Naruto with

immense pleasure. Suddenly Naruto said," Sakura, I'm gonna cum." Then a large amount of cum covered Sakura's face and breasts. Sakura began to lick her face and breasts until they were all clean. Then

Naruto pinned Sakura to the bed and began sucking her right breast and began fondling her left one. As Naruto began to suck on her breasts, Sakura started to have a weird felling in her breasts. It both

scared her, and turned her on. Then before she realized it, milk began coming out of her breasts. As Sakura began lactating, she could feel Naruto sucking and drinking her milk like a new born baby. This felling

gave Sakura a great felling of pleasure. As Naruto finished drinking from her, he gave his wife and kiss and said," You taste great." Then Naruto saw that she was ready. Sakura looked as Naruto was ready to

slip it in her. His cock was as hard and thick as it possibly could be. Sakura felt a little nervous as Naruto slipped it in. When it went in, tears rolled down her eyes and she saw little trickles of blood coming down

her thigh. Naruto continued to thrust inside Sakura. As she moaned and groaned with immense pleasure, her breasts began to lactate again. So Naruto began to sit up and suck on Sakura's breast while

continuing his thrusts. Sakura could not believe the amount of pleasure her body was feeling. She felt like it was on fire. After thirty minutes of pure ecstasy and passion, Sakura looked at Naruto and said,"

Naruto, I'm cuming!" Naruto said," I'm cuming too." And at the same time, they both reached their climax and had the greatest orgasm either of them had ever had. Sakura collapsed onto the bed. She was

drenched in sweat and the love juices of her husband and herself. Naruto collapsed right next to her and said," I love you, my beautiful wife." Sakura smiled and said," I love you too, my darling husband."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Journey Begins

_" I can't believe that our son has gotten married."_

_" Yeah. And I'm happy to say that he has an excellent choice in women."_

_" You're a pig. Anyway, it's time to give them our blessings."_

_" Okay. I'll talk with Sakura, I want to find out about my new daughter-in-law."_

_" Okay, I'll talk to Naruto. I'll tell him about the prophecy."_

_" You think I should tell Sakura about it? It does concern her too?"_

_"Alright. But make sure that you don't make her feel, awkward."_

_" Come on, it's me you're talking about."_

* * *

Naruto was in a room full of mist. He didn't know where he was. Was he in a dream? Was this real? Suddenly the figure of a woman was coming out of the mist. She was a beautiful woman with long red hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a purple dress and had a smile on her face.

Naruto scratched his head," Excuse me ma'am, but where am I?"

The woman just smiled," It's great to finally met you Naruto. After all of these years, I knew this day would come, but I was hoping it would be later." The woman started to walk over to Naruto and rubbed her hand across his face," You look so much like your father. He would be so proud of you Naruto, as I am proud of you."

Naruto was dumbfounded," Mom?" The woman nodded and said," Yes Naruto, I am Kushina Uzumaki, your mother." Naruto smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek. His mother wiped the tear and said," Why are you crying?"

Naruto looked at his mother and said," I'm just happy that I'm finally meet you in person." Kushina smiled and said," Now that I'm here, I have a lot of things to tell you." Naruto looked around and said," What is this place?" Kushina said," This is the Spirit World, a place where all the dead, summon animals, and demonic creatures live. Normally, you have to be dead to enter the Spirit World. But a person is closer to the Spirit World when they are asleep."

Naruto looked at his mother," So you are in my dream? How is that possible?"

Kushina merely smiled," Naruto, you should know by now that nothing is impossible. Look at the world we live in." Naruto silently lowered his head and said," But where's dad? I thought I would get a chance to talk to him."

Kushina said," Your father is talking to your new bride. By the way, congratulations Naruto. I'm sure that you and Sakura will have many happy years to come."

Naruto smiled at his mother and said," Thank you. And don't worry, I'll make sure nothing bad happens to her." Then Kushina had a sad look on her face," Naruto, do you know the legend of the Tenkage?"

Naruto scratched his head," Only that he was the founder of the Namikaze clan and one of the most powerful ninja who ever lived.

Kushina shook her head," Naruto, the Tenkage was more than just that. He was a living god. He was able to call upon the power of the four elements of nature: Earth, Fire, Air, and Water. But he also commanded an element only he could control: Heaven. Heaven is different from the others because draws it's power both the other four elements and the spirit of the user. These five elements manifested into the Sacred Beasts. Naruto, this concerns you because you are the Tenkage."

Naruto's mouth dropped," I'm the Tenkage?! How's that?"

Kushina's face looked serious," Because Naruto, there is a prophecy that says that the power of the Tenkage will pass to one of his descendants. It said he would be born from the Forth Shadow of Fire and a woman from the country surrounded by whirlpools. At the moments of the child's birth, a great catastrophe will attack the land that once belonged to the Namikaze clan. This catastrophe will destroy his family and forever curse him. He will be able to call upon the powers of the catastrophe as well as the powers of the Sacred Beasts. He will fall in love with a woman in a field of Cherry Blossoms. She is both wise and beautiful beyond her years. He will unlock the power of the fifth Sacred Beast, The Spirit of Heaven. And will fight the King of all Demons as the original did many years ago."

Naruto looked at his mother in disbelief. He was suppose to be reincarnation of the most powerful ninja that walked the Earth. Naruto then looked at his mother and said," So I'm suppose to fight the Kyubi?"

Kushina shook her head," No Naruto, the thing you are about to face, makes the Kyubi look like a newborn baby."

Naruto said," Then what is it?"

Kushina said," I do not know it's name. But it is a great evil. Naruto, I know this is all too much for you too handle, but this is something that is too big for us to comprehend."

Naruto gave his mother a weird look," So let me get this straight. According to this prophecy: I'm the reincarnation of an all-powerful super-ninja whose predestined to fight an ancient evil in a battle that may decide the actual fate of the world. Awesome! I knew I was important, but I never expected this. Mom, I won't let you down. What ever this thing is, I'll fight it head on. I'm going to make sure that it won't stand a chance."

Kushina smiled and said," That's my boy."

* * *

Sakura found herself in a room covered in fog and mist. The entire area felt gloomy and hope was nonexistent. Then she saw the figure of a man walking towards her. She recognized the man immediately. It was Minato Namikaze, the Forth Hokage, the Yellow Flash of Konoha, and more importantly, her father-in-law. Sakura bowed in respect and said," It is an honor to met you, Lord Hokage."

Minato said," You don't need to bow, we're family now. You can call me Minato. And you must be Sakura."

Sakura nodded and said," Yes it is. I'm sorry to ask this but where are we?"

Minato smiled," This is the Spirit World. Well actually it's the bridge between the Spirit World and Earth. Don't worry you're not dead. I simply allowed me and Kushina to enter your's and Naruto's dream world to communicate with you."

Sakura was amazed at the former Hokage. He spoke with an air of intelligence, class, and his posture was that of a nobleman. The exact opposite of Naruto. Then Sakura looked at Minato and said," How were you able to enter my dreams through the Spirit World?"

Minato smiled and said," How can I put this? Normally, the dead are unable to do these sorts of things. But the Namikaze clan have an affinity to the spirits and the Spirit World. We draw upon the powers of the Sacred Beasts, spirits that personify each of the four elements and the rulers of the Spirit World. So in a sense, the Namikaze draw their power from the Spirit World itself."

Sakura looked a little confused," So the Sacred Beasts that the Namikaze draw their power from are simply ghosts?"

Minato shook his head," No. A ghost is the left over consciousness of a dead person that is able to maintain a semi-physical form. A spirit is an entity created nature, given a physical form, consciousness, and the ability to control the element they are created from. For example, the Summon Animals are a type of spirits. But the Sacred Beasts don't control the elements, they are the elements. This may be a little over your head, but needed to tell you this to tell you about something very important."

Sakura began to look serious," Does this have anything to do with Naruto?"

Minato nodded," Yes it does. It also involves you. You see, Naruto possesses powers that surpass myself, the Kyubi, maybe even the Tenkage himself. Because there is a prophecy that states that the Tenkage's powers would be passed on to one of his descendants and that descendant would have to fight the same enemy that the original Tenkage fought two thousand years ago. And I believe that Naruto is the one the prophecy spoke of. Sakura I told you this because Naruto needs to come here to the Spirit World and learn to control the Sacred Beast Forms. Once he has mastered them, he will have a better chance of awakening the Final Sacred Beast and fight the enemy that the prophecy speeks of."

Sakura looked at the ghost and said," How long will it take?"

Minato said," Four months."

Sakura began to glare at the ghost of her father-in-law," No. I'm not going to let Naruto leave me. We haven't been married a day, and now I'm suppose to go four months with out him? I won't let you take Naruto away from me." Then Sakura fell to her knees, beginning to cry.

Minato smirked and said," Kushina did the same thing when I told her. Sakura, I know what you're going through. But you need to understand, Naruto possesses powers he doesn't know how to control. If he doesn't learn to control them, the amount of raw power would be too much for him. But don't feel bad, he'll be okay. If he loves you, and you truly love him, he will always come back to you."

Sakura got up and began to wipe her tears," Okay, I'll let Naruto train with you. But if anything happens to him, I'll hunt you down the moment I die."

Minato started sweating," Don't worry, he'll be okay." _Man I feel sorry for Naruto. She's scarier than Tsunade and Kushina put together. _

* * *

_Please reveiw. I need to know if people like my story or not. _


	22. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21: JIRAIYA'S LAST STAND

Jiraiya looked over the mountainous terrain and found the Village Hidden in the Rain, the so-called base for Akatsuki. Jiraiya spent two long months trying to find them. Suddenly he put his hand to his heart. The beat was slower than usual. He's final hours had come. But he was to die a hero. This would be his last stand.

* * *

Madara was sitting on his throne staring into a black abyss. Pein walked into the room and saw that his master was focusing on something. As Pein looked at his master, he realized that something was different about his Sharingan. It was shaped like the number eight on it's side.

Madara deactivated his Sharingan and said," Jiraiya had finally come. Most likely, he wishes to challenge me. I guess I deserve a workout."

Pein stood up straight and said," No master, I will challenge the Hermit. It will be an honor for me to slay the great Toad Sage myself."

Pein was beginning to walk out of the room until Madara said," Are you sure you want to fight him? I mean you do know who he is."

Pein looked back at his master and said," Don't worry about me. He is nothing to me. I will make sure that he knows what true pain is."

* * *

Jiraiya was two steps away from the gates of the Hidden Rain Village. He was almost five feet there until he felt something. He jumped out of the way to reveal that a man was preparing to strike him from beneath. The man had red hair and his face was covered in piercings.

Jiraiya, still in the air, gave a few hand-signs and said," Fire Release: Inferno!" He took a big breath and white fire spat out of his mouth. The man with piercing extended his left arm and put his palm out. The flames were stopped by an invisible forcefield made from chakra. Jiraiya landed safely on the ground and prepared a Rasengan at his opponent. He dashed towards his red-haired adversary, but he was able to grab the Rasengan and reverse it. This caused serious damage to Jiraiya's arm.

Jiraiya smiled and said," You're good kid. What's your name?"

Pein glared at the old shinobi and said," Don't you recognize me, father?"

Jiraiya was dumbfounded. His son was alive. He looked at him and said," Nagato?! You're alive."

Pein's face was emotionless," Yes, but you are going to be dead." Then Pein dashed towards his father in lightning quick speed, unleashing a barrage of punches. Jiraiya did his best to block all of them. But eventually, one of Pein's punches got Jiraiya in the stomach and launched him seven feet towards a tree.

Jiraiya's back was against the tree. As he struggled up, he said," Why are you doing this Nagato? Akatsuki is evil. Go back to the Hidden Leaf Village. Your mother will be happy to see you. Please Nagato, don't do this."

Pein just glared at the old man and said," Nagato is dead. Your son was killed the day he was kidnapped by the Rock Country. But I was found by Madara Uchiha, leader of Akatsuki. He gave me a new life. It was because of him, that I have the Rinnegan. A unique eye jutsu that allows me to access an enormous amount of chakra. He removed the emotions that Nagato possessed and created the ultimate killing machine, me. My name is Pein." Then Pein used multiple hand-signs and said," Water Release: Violent Water Wave." Then a jet of water flew out of Pein's hands and was directed towards Jiraiya. Then Jiraiya jumped into the air and avoided the blast.

Jiraiya landed on the ground and said," Alright Pein, I don't want to do this but you give me no choice." Jiraiya summoned two toads and said," Sage Mode." Then the two toads attached themselves to Jiraiya and gave him an enormous amount of chakra. Jiraiya then dashed towards Pein in the blink of an eye and gave him an uppercut. Pein was sent flying into the air, but then he stopped. Remaining in flight.

Pein looked down and said," Impressive. Now try to handle this. Lightning Release: God's Thunder!" Then Pein shot out an enormous bolt of lightning out of his hands. Jiraiya jumps out of the way as the enormous wave of energy hit the ground and created a gigantic crater.

Jiraiya returned to the ground and said," Hermit's Art: Goemon." Then the two toads on Jiraiya's shoulders began to blow out wind and fire from their mouths, aimed at Pein. Pein tried to avoid the attack, but was unable to react quick enough. He was knocked down do to the sheer force radiating from the blast. On the ground, Jiraiya dashed towards Pein and unleashed a barrage of punches. Pein was unable to block the attacks, leaving him beat and bloody. Then Jiraiya attempted to give Pein a roundhouse kick, but Pein quickly blocked it and punched Jiraiya in the stomach. While Jiraiya was on the ground, Pein stepped on his father, hearing him scream in pain as he heard his back beginning to break. Pein left Jiraiya by the neck and through him into the air. As Jiraiya flew into the air, Pein teleported in front of him and knocked him back towards the ground. Jiraiya laid on the ground, blood spewing out of his mouth. Pein looked down at him and opened the palm of his hand. A glowing orb of chakra began to float in his palm. As Pein began to throw the orb, ending Jiraiya's life, something happened. Jiraiya's body vanished into a yellow light. He was gone. Pein the turned around and through the orb into the forest. Destroying a least twenty acres.

* * *

Tsunade was doing paper work. It was a boring night as usual. She was ready to go home, until a yellow light hovered over her desk. The light suddenly changed into Jiraiya, bloody and coughing.

Tsunade was in shock," Oh my god. Jiraiya! Hold on. I'll get help."

As Tsunade was going, Jiraiya grabbed her hand and stopped her," No Tsunade. You must listen to me. Nagato is alive."

Tsunade's eyes grew," What!? Our son's alive." Then tears began to filled her eyes.

Jiraiya smiled and said," Yeah. But he is apart of Akatsuki. He goes by the name of Pein. He was the one who did this to me. But I'm not angry at him. It was because of Madara Uchiha, Akatsuki's leader. He turned our son into a heartless monster. Don't cry Tsunade. He's alive. Our boy's alive." Then Jiraiya's eyes began to close. His heart had stopped. Tsunade started to cry. She had learned the worst thing a woman could hear, her child killed it's father.

* * *

Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukha(I don't know if I spelled it right) and Happy whatever holiday that you celebrate. What I want for Christmas is a lot of reveiws.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: A new kind of training. Origins of the Sharingan

It was over a week since Jiraiya was killed. Naruto held off from going to the Spirit World to master the Sacred Beast forms. He was sitting on his bed, looking at an old copy of the Adventures of Naruto the Great, Jiraiya's first novel. As he skimmed through it, he heard a voice," You miss him don't you."

Naruto turned around to reveal his new bride leaning over his shoulders. Naruto smirked and said," Yeah. He was possibly the only thing I had to an actual parent. I'm going to miss him."

Sakura's face became a little blue," Naruto, do you think this is what that prophecy was about? That the evil you have to face is Akatsuki. I mean what reason would they try to gather all of the biju for. I think that they are going to use them to bring back the evil."

Naruto looked at his wife," Maybe. After all of this is over, when I master all these powers and destroyed Akatsuki, I think I'll work on the most important thing in my life."

Sakura asked," Trying to be Hokage?!"

Naruto laughed," No. Starting a family. Sakura I don't want our children to live in fear of Akatsuki. After they are destroyed, I think we should start having kids."

Sakura leaned forward and kissed her husband on the forehead," Okay. But you do know that it could take us a while to get pregnant. It could take us weeks, even months of just hot, endless sex."

Naruto grabbed Sakura and pinned her to the bed and said," I can live with that." And then began to make love with his wife.

* * *

" Come on Sasuke. Let your hatred flow through you." said Tobi while sitting on a tree trunk. Sasuke spent two months trying to harness the power of the dark chakra. Tobi taught him that in order for the dark chakra to release itself, a person must focus on all of their negative emotions, such as anger, lust, and feelings of sorrow into their jutsu. For the two months of training, all Sasuke was able to do, was to create a black aura of chakra around himself.

Sasuke was breathing heavily. Tobi walked up to him and said," That's enough for today."

Sasuke looked at him and said," I can do this. Just give me more time."

Tobi grabbed Sasuke by his hair and lifted him from the ground," Listen, you have been at this state for six hours already. If keep this up any longer, your chakra coils will burn up. Now sit down and eat." Tobi let go of Sasuke's hair and gave him a boxed lunch. Sasuke sat down on the ground and began to eat it.

Finally Sasuke looked at the masked man and said," Do you know anything about the Uchiha clan?"

Tobi looked at the young man and said," Just myths and legends. Why do you ask?"

Sasuke looked down," I once heard that the Nine Tailed Fox Demon was the one who created the Sharingan. I just want to know it that is true."

Tobi said," It's just a legend, but it may help you. It begins a thousand years ago, the Uchiha was a lowly clan of ninja. Self-centered and arrogant. One day, one of the Uchiha found a gigantic fox that was on fire. He got closer to the fox, it revealed to be the Kyubi. Before this Uchiha was able to run away, the fox used two of it's tails and burned markings into his eyes. The man discovered that he was now able to copy enemy jutsu just by looking at it. He also discovered that this skill was hereditary. All of his descendants possessed this eye-jutsu. Soon, the entire Uchiha clan possessed it. It then became known as the Sharingan."

Sasuke was astonished. His families bloodline trait was actually created by the Kyubi.

Tobi then said," But it came with flaws. You see, the Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan both harnessed a small fragment of the Kyubi's chakra. Which does give the person an usually large amount of chakra, but transforms the user into a mindless killer. Completely corrupted by the Kyubi's chakra. It is said that the eyes turn completely black."

Sasuke said," But there has to be one person who didn't succumb to maddness."

Tobi said," Yes their was one person. His name was Madara Uchiha. He was the first and only person to use the Mugen Sharingan."

Sasuke said," Mugen Sharingan?!"

Tobi said," Madara was, like you, a person who could use the dark chakra. It was said that his mastery of the dark chakra was so great, he could set entire forests on fire just be thinking it. The dark chakra combined with the Sharingan created the Mugen Sharingan, or the Infinite Copy Wheel Eye. Sasuke, when you learn to completely master the dark chakra, you will possess powers that a shinobi could only dream of."

Then Sasuke got up and turned his body towards the large forest behind him. He closed his eyes and began to think of his worst moments: The Uchiha Massacre, the numerous times he was raped by Orochimaru, and the most hated memory of all, the day he met Naruto. Then suddenly he opened his eyes and lifted his hand up. Then suddenly a black aura of chakra flew out of his hand and set a small section of the forest ablaze. From where he was standing, a hundred feet of trees were gone. Nothing remained.

Tobi smiled under his mask and thought,_ Everything is going according to plan. _

* * *

Naruto stands outside of the village gates. To greet him farewell are Tsunade, Kakashi, and Sakura. Naruto waves goodbye," Don't worry. When I come back, I'll be unstoppable."

Naruto looked around and said," How do you get to the Spirit World?" Then everyone's mouths dropped.

Tsunade glared at the blond moron," Don't worry. I know a jutsu that will get you to the Spirit World." Then Tsunade unleashed a bunch of hand-signs," Summoning Jutsu: Spirit Gate!" Then in front of Naruto, a glass-like door appeared. Naruto opened the door and was immediately, sucked in.

* * *

Naruto woke up and found himself in a foggy area. He walked around for what seemed like hours. Then suddenly, he saw the shadows of four monstrous creatures. Each were over a hundred meters tall. Then the fog cleared and revealed the creatures. One was a white tiger, one was a black tortoise, one was a blue snake-like dragon, and the last was a bird engulfed in fire.

Naruto bowed in respect," You must be the Sacred Beasts I heard so much about. I'm.."

"** We know who you are.**" said the white tiger. " **You are the one Minato told us about. Let us introduce ourselves. I am Byakko. Through me, you will possess vast knowledge of Earth-based jutsu and taijutsu.**"

Then and black tortoise stood up," **I am Genbu. Through me, you will possess vast knowledge of Water-based jutsu and Genjutsu.**"

The blue dragon stood up and said," **I am Seiryu. Through me, you will possess vast knowledge of Wind-based jutsu and Ninjutsu.**"

Finally, the fire bird stood up and said," **And I am Suzaku. Through me, you will possess vast knowledge of Fire-based jutsu and be able to summon any animal, even those you have not formed a contract with.**"

Naruto began to smile," Alright. So how does this start?"

* * *

Suddenly, Naruto found himself at the Valley of the End. He saw Byakko standing on the other side of the waterfall. Then Byakko transformed into a pale-skinned, bald human wielding a lance.

Byakko pointed the lance and Naruto and said," Draw your sword. To gain my power, you must defeat me in battle." Then Byakko dashes towards Naruto.

* * *

Please continue to read and reveiw.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Four Months Later

Sakura was extremely existed for today. Naruto would be coming back home from the Spirit World. As Sakura was getting dressed, she wondered how powerful Naruto had become. As she was wondering about her husband's training, she heard a knock on the door.

She quickly put on a red shirt and said," Coming." She rushed down stairs and opened the front door to reveal Lady Tsunade behind it.

Sakura bowed and said," Lady Tsunade. This is a surprise. Is there something you need me to do?"

Tsunade nodded," Actually there is. But first may I come in?" Sakura nodded as the last remaining Sannin entered her house.

Tsunade sat down on the sofa and said," I remember when me and Jiraiya used to come here. Minato was training him to use the Rasengan and I was arguing with Kushina. Man those were the days."

Sakura sat down and said," Lady Tsunade, do you know how powerful Naruto will be when he gets back?"

The Hokage shook her head," I don't know for sure. But I do remember when Minato first came back from the Spirit World, he demonstrated his power by creating a mountain with some kind of Earth jutsu and then was able to level it with his Rasengan. But in terms of raw power, Minato's amount of chakra was incredibly low compared to Naruto's. Oh, I almost forgot. I needed to tell you something important." Then she pulled out a letter," Read it."

Sakura read the letter.

_Dear Tsunade Hokage,_

_I am extremely happy to know that the Namikaze bloodline has not been completely diminished. I just hope that he doesn't turn out like his good-for-nothing father. Moving aside, I am assembling a meeting with all the Kages about what to do with Akatsuki. The rules are as followed: 1) No weapons, including kunai and shuriken. 2) Each Kage must bring four shinobi from their village to protect them from bandits and possibly enemy shinobi. All Kages must have no more than four. 3) This goes for all Kages, including myself: If any shinobi insult or attack a shinobi from another village, it will be seen as an act of treason and that ninja, and it's Kage, will be executed immediately. The meeting will take place in three weeks at the ruins of the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools. I hope to see you there._

_Takuya Iori_

_Forth Tsuchikage _

Sakura looked up at her mentor and said," You think this could be a trap set up by Akatsuki?"

Tsunade shrugged her shoulders," I don't know. It could be a trap. But at the same time, it could really be a message for peace."

Sakura said," The Hidden Whirlpool Village, isn't that where Naruto's mom came from? Why would the Tsuchikage want to set up the meeting at a ruin village?" Then Sakura began to look down with the thought of her husband being ambushed by enemy ninja.

Tsunade patted Sakura on the head and said," Don't worry. I hate to say this, but with the amount of power Naruto has, he could be more of a threat to them as the Kyubi is to us." Sakura began to smile at the thought of Naruto being as powerful as the Kyubi.

* * *

Outside the Village Gates, Sakura and Tsunade were waiting patiently for Naruto to return from the Spirit World. Tsunade explained to Sakura that the jutsu she used the first time was taught to her by Minato several years before she left the village. The jutsu works as a one-way entry. The only way Naruto to return to their plane of existence was for him to complete his training. After thirty minutes of waiting, any enormous doorway began to open. Coming out of the doorway was a blond haired man wearing an outfit similar to the Fourth Hokage. Only the jacket was black as pitch and the flames were orange. On the back of the jacket was the kanji for Heaven and the Tenchiken was hanging from his back.

The man looked at Sakura with his blue eyes and said," Isn't anyone going to wish me a Happy Birthday?"

Sakura smiled as a tear rolled down her eye," You idiot, your birthday was two months ago."

Naruto smiled and said," I know. But I just want to open my present now." And then Naruto dashed towards his beautiful wife and began foundling her breasts and kissing her.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and said," Could you two do that when I'm not around or when you two aren't outdoors?" Then the two love birds broke free, with their faces bright red.

Then Sakura looked at her husband and said," I missed you Naruto."

Naruto looked at his wife and said," I missed you too. But I can't wait to show off what I learned."

Tsunade stared and said," Naruto, you couldn't have learned that much in only four months."

Naruto shook his head," In the Spirit World, time flows differently than here. In the Spirit World, I gained twenty years of training in only four months." Sakura became surprised of the amount of chakra Naruto was radiating. During her training from Tsunade, she began to learn how to sense the flow of chakra. Not as well as the Byakugan, but well enough to sense the amount of chakra a person has. Naruto's chakra was enormous, vastly superior to Tsunade's. His chakra was glowing white and gold. The white being his normal chakra and the gold being the Sacred Beast chakra. Naruto hadn't even activated his chakra, but Sakura could feel the pressure of it.

Naruto backed away and said," It's to show you guys what I can do!" Then gold chakra began to cover his entire body. He put his to the ground and four beams of light traveled from north, south, east, and west. Then the beams of light began to take shape outside of the village. They transformed into physical animals over a hundred meters tall. At the North was Genbu, at the South was Suzaku, at the West was Byakko, and at the East was Seiryu. Then Naruto started to float in the middle of the Village, being level with the heads of the Sacred Beasts. Then a giant spire shot out of the ground and touched the sole of Naruto's feet. Then Naruto jumped into the air and punched the tip of the spire. The force of the punch was so great, that the entire spire was pushed back towards the ground. Naruto then slowly landed towards the middle of Konoha. The moment his feet touched the ground, the four Sacred Beasts vanished. Naruto then turned around and saw Sakura and Tsunade running towards him.

Sakura hugged Naruto and said," That was amazing. But how were you able to do that?"

Naruto smiled and said," I'll tell you as soon as we get home."

As soon as the two of them were on their way home, Kiba began running towards them.

Kiba grabbed Sakura and said," Sakura you gota help me. Somethings wrong with Hinata."

Sakura had a concerned look on her face," What happened?!"

Kiba started to panic," I don't know? She started complaining about stomach pain and then she collapsed. You have to help her."

* * *

Sakura was examining Hinata and her condition. She walked out of the hospital room and said," She's not doing so well."

Kiba had a worried look on he's face," What's wrong with her? Is she sick? Is it happening because of the baby?"

Sakura said," Actually, she's carrying twins. Unfortunately, twins absorb a lot of chakra when inside of the mother's womb. Hinata just doesn't have that much chakra to give them."

Kiba started to look angry," YOU'RE DODGING THE SUBJECT. WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO HER AND OUR BABIES?!"

Sakura looked at Kiba with a sad face," We have to deliver the babies now or else she'll die."

* * *

Should the babies be two boys, two girls, or one of each? please review.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Babies

Note: Sorry for the long wait, my computer crashed and I lost all of my files. But luckly I got my computer up and running. So here is chapter 24.

* * *

" Alright Hinata, push!" said Sakura while Hinata went into labor. Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs trying to push her and Kiba's children out of her. She was exhausted. She had been doing the same thing for about three hours now, yet the babies haven't come out. She began sweating profusely and began panting.

Sakura looked up at Hinata and said," Alright Hinata I see a head. Now push."

Hinata began to push and then let out an ear-piercing scream.

* * *

Kiba was pacing back and forth while Naruto sat on a bunch, breathing in and out. Kiba didn't know how Naruto could be so calm. Then again, it wasn't Sakura in there pushing and screaming in pain.

Naruto looked up at Kiba and said," Would you calm down? Your pacing is started to give me a headache."

Kiba walked up to Naruto and said," If you haven't noticed Naruto, my girlfriend is pregnant, giving birth to twins three months early, and there is a chance that neither Hinata or my kids will make it. How am I suppose to fell?!" Then Kiba sat down next to Naruto and said," How will I live with out either of them? It's like a double-edge sword, no matter how you look at it, either Hinata or our kids are going to die."

Naruto patted Kiba on the shoulder and said," Everything is going to be fine. Have some faith." Kiba looked at Naruto and then frowned and began looking at the ground.

Naruto looked up and saw Tenten and Neji walking down the hallway as fast as them could. Neji had a prosthetic leg made from wood. Tenten looked exactly the same except for one detail: the diamond ring on her finger.

Neji looked at Kiba and said," How's she doing?"

Kiba looked up and said," I don't know. For all I know, Hinata and my kids could be dead right now."

Naruto said," Trust me, your kids are doing just fine."

Kiba jumped out of his seat and punched Naruto right in the face," HOW THE FUCK TO YOU KNOW THAT MY KIDS ARE GOING TO BE FINE? ALL YOU HAVE DONE IS SIT THERE! WOULD YOU ACT THE SAME WAY IF SAKURA WAS IN LABOR LIKE THIS?"

Naruto looked up and said," During my training in the Spirit World, I learned how to sense spirit energys and chakra from any lifeform. And right now I sense that both Hinata and the twins are fine. And right now, she just gave birth to your son."

Kiba's face began to light up," A son?! You mean I'm going to have a son!"

Neji turned on his Byakugan and said," Naruto's right. It's a healthy baby boy."

Tenten looked at Naruto and said," How can you do that?"

Naruto said," The Namikaze possess a link to the spirits, so natrually I have the ability to sense spirit energy. I can't explain it more than just that, because I don't really know how I do it."

Kiba looked at Naruto and said," Can you tell me about the other one? Is it going to be another boy?"

Naruto smiled and said," I'm not going to ruin the surprise."

* * *

Kiba walked into the room and saw that Hinata was breast-feeding their children. Both of them had Inuzuka tribal markings on their faces, but they also had their mother's pale white eyes.

Sakura walked up to Kiba and said," Congratulations, you have a son and a daughter." Kiba's smile grew wider. A son and a daughter.

Kiba looked at Sakura and said," Is their anything wrong with them?"

Sakura said," Nothing at all. Except.."

Kiba's face looked grim," Except what? Tell me?"

Sakura said," Your daughter's lungs are very weak. When she gets older, it could lead to minor breathing problems. I suggest that she doesn't become a ninja. You shouldn't take that risk."

Kiba said," I understand." Sakura then left the room and Kiba was alone with Hinata and their children.

Hinata looked up and said," Kiba, I can't believe it. These are our kids." Hinata smiled as she looked at their children. Kiba never saw her so happy before.

Kiba walked towards her and said," My god. They're so beautiful. Oh crap, we haven't thought of any names." Kiba started pacing back and forth and said," Hinata, do you have any ideas?"

Hinata smiled and said," I already thought of them. Are son will be named Hiro and our daughter will be named Hibana after my mother."

Kiba smiled and said," Hiro and Hibana. Those are good names." Hinata handed Hibana over to Kiba. Kiba held his daughter tightly. He smiled and said," Hi little girl, we've been waiting to meet you and your brother for a while." Hinata started laughing as Kiba began making stupid faces at his daughter.

* * *

This chapter was basically KibaXHinata centric. Now that that story arc is out of the way, I'm going to need your help about what to do about the Kage Summit. Should I have it be an Akatsuki trap or an actual summit at the Whirlpool country. Please review and tell me what you want to see.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Preparing for the Summit

* * *

Madara stood at his throne room, practicing with his zanbato. Then Pein walked into the room and bowed to his master. Madara sheathed his weapon and sat down on his throne. He poured a glass of wine and said," Any news from Konoha?"

Pein stood up and said," The Namikaze has returned. And it seems he has mastered the four Sacred Beasts. I do not know how powerful he truly is, my Lord. I also found out that the Kage's are going to have a summit in the Whirlpool Country, to discuss what action they should do about us."

Madara drank his wine and said," Do not fear Pein. I have agents among the Kages. They will inform me of any problem that we will face."

Pein was about to walk away, but then he turned around and said," If you will allow it, my I be free to speak?"

Madara looked at the emotionless man and said," What else do you want to tell me?"

Pein said," I fell that you are waisting our time. We must take action against the Kages. We already have eight biju in our possesstion, with that power we could conqure them with no problem. Instead you are focusing all of your time on some boy that will probably lead to our destruction. What you you have to say for yourself."

Then in a blink of an eye, Madara appeared only inches away from Pein, with a dagger at his throat. Madara looked at him and said," You are forgetting your place Nagato. Remember I was the one who gave you the power of the Sage of the Six Realms, remember that I can also take that power away just as quick. You forget that my word is law. Everything that is going on is all according to my plans. As soon as we obtain the Kyuubi, I will unleash a power that has not been seen for 2500 years. An evil so great, that it strikes fear in hearts of the gods. And remember the boy must not be harmed in anyway until the task is done. Now go."

Pein then walked out of the room, afraid of what the leader of Akatsuki would do to him. Madara walked towards the box with the images of the biju and said," I will not have my plans jeopardized because one human forgets their place. Soon we be one. I will have my revenge."

* * *

Naruto yawned as he got up from his bed and began to start the day. As he was getting changed, wearing the outfit he gained when he returned from the Spirit World, he saw the sunlight hitting Sakura's naked body.

Sakura winced as the sunlight hit her face and said," Naruto, could you please close the blinds?"

Naruto walked over to the blinds and closed them. He then turned to Sakura and said," Sakura, you have to get up. Grandma Tsunade said we have to have a meeting with her at 10:30 am. It's 9:25 am now." Sakura shrugged at Naruto and slowly got out of bed and got dressed.

Naruto looked at his wife and said," Are you feeling alright? You've been really tired all week. You've hardly eatten. And we only had sex twice this week. Is there something wrong?"

Sakura looked flushed and said," Naruto, there is nothing wrong with me."

Naruto glared at her and said," Don't lie to me. A person's spirit aura is different when they are lying. So tell me, what's wrong?"

Sakura rubbed her hand over her stomach and said," Naruto, I'm pregnant."

Naruto became speechless. After a long silence, Naruto smiled and said," I can't believe it," then Naruto ran up to Sakura and lifted her up and ground, smiling and laughing," We're going to be parents! I'm gonna be a dad." Then he stopped spining Sakura around and then gave her a kiss.

Sakura broke the kiss and said," Wow! That wasn't the reaction I thought you were going to have."

Naruto gave the pinkette a stupid look and said," What do you mean?"

Sakura looked down and said," I was scared that you would be mad at me or something? I don't know. All the stuff that's been going on, I didn't want to upset you."

Naruto cupped her face and said," Sakura, this is the happiest moment of my life. When did you find out?"

Sakura said," Two weeks ago. Lady Tsunade saw that I was a little ill, so she ran some tests. She told me that I was pregnant. But I was scared to tell you. But now I know that you feel exactly how I felt when I heard the news."

Naruto began smiling immensely," I still can't believe we're going to have a baby. This is great. Man we have a lot of stuff to do, buy a crib, tell our friends, think of baby names, and.." Sakura stopped Naruto from talking by giving him a long, passionate kiss.

Sakura broke the kiss and said," Come on, we'll talk about this later."

* * *

Tsunade sat in her office with Gaara, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Naruto. Tsunade opened up a map of the world and said," In two days time, myself and Lord Gaara will have to go to a summit to have a meeting with the other Kage's about Akatsuki. I brought all of you here because you are the most powerful and most reliable shinobi in the village. Does anyone have any ideas?"

Shikamaru sat up straight and said," There are two possibilities. One, that Akatsuki sent a letter like this to all the Kages. So when they got to the Hidden Whirlpool Village, there would be an ambush and both Kages and their bodyguards would be killed, leaving them with an easier way to get Naruto and the Kyuubi. Or that they are planing to team up to attack you directly and kill Naruto. We all know that during the Third Shinobi War, Naruto's father made plenty of enemies and most likely try to kill Naruto as a sign of revenge."

Naruto turned to Shikamaru and said," You're forgetting another possibility."

Shikamaru said," What's that?"

Naruto said," That they really are trying to find a way to prevent Akatsuki from taking over the world. I mean, it's okay to see this as a trap because of the tension between the villages. But I think we should really put those differences aside fro the time being. Akatsuki is becoming more powerful each day. And if you don't do something, everything will be lost."

Tsunade was moved by the Namikaze's speech. In her mind, it would be something Minato would say. Tsunade got up and said," That's settled then. Here will be the teams: protecting me will be Lord Naruto Namikaze, Lady Sakura Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, and Ino Yamanaka. Protecting Gaara will be Shikamaru Nara, Temari, Asuma Sarutobi, and Kurenai Sarutobi. This will be classified as a SSS-ranked mission. The highest rank for a mission. Your mission is to protect the Hokage and Kazekage from any dangers. That includes bandits, Akatsuki, and god forbid, enemy Kage. There will be a boat leaving for the Whirlpool Country at 7:00 am. Don't be late. You are all dismissed."

As soon as everyone was about to leave the room, Tsunade said," Naruto, Sakura, can I talk to you for a moment."

Naruto and Sakura stopped in their tracks and sat back down. Naruto looked at the aging Hokage and said," What do you want to talk about Grandma?"

Sakura then slapped Naruto in the back of the head and said," Don't be rude. Like it or not, she is still the Hokage."

Tsunade laughed and said," Jiraiya was right. You two are exactly like Minato and Kushina. But it's alright Sakura. This is exactly what I wanted to talk about. After this mission, I will be retiring."

Both Naruto and Sakura were speechless. Naruto looked at her and said," Why?!"

Tsunade said," I'm getting too old. I may not look it, but I feel it in my heart. Naruto you are going to be very happy about what I am going to say. After we come back from this mission, I will be handing over my title as Hokage to you."

Naruto was so surprised, he fell out of his seat. He jumped back up and said," Please tell me this is not some crule joke."

Tsunade just shook her head," It's not a joke Naruto. I already set everything in order. All you have to do is sign a few papers and you will become the Sixth Hokage."

Naruto began smiling with glee. Today he found out two of the greatest things that could possibly happen to him just did. Sakura, his beloved wife and love of his life was pregnant with his child and his dream of becoming Hokage is on it's way to becoming a reality.

* * *

So all of Naruto's dreams are coming true. The next chapter will begin the Kage Summit arc, which will have tons of action, drama, and Naruto will show off his fighting skills that he learned from the Sacred Beasts. See ya later and keep on reviewing.


	27. Chapter 26

Sorry that I didn't update sooner. But I had stuff I had to do. Work and stuff like that. Also I'm sorry if the chapter sucks, it's been a while.

* * *

Chapter 26: The Talk

_A young man with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a black kimono with orange flames, began dashing towards a large group of shadow-like figures in a distance. As he rushed towards them, his eyes turned bright red. He then jumped into the air, then blew an inferno out of his mouth in the form of a dragon. The inferno incinerated a large number of the shadow-like figures, but not all of them. Then his eyes turned black as his enemies dashed towards him. Suddenly, the enemies were trapped in an enormous black orb, each reliving their darkest fears. The warror continued to walk towards the largest group of shadows. His eyes then turned white as he punched the ground and a giant boulder weighing about 100 tons out of the ground and kicked it towards his enemies, crushing them in seconds. But more shadows appeared out of nowhere. Their appearance was similar to human-like foxes. The warrior's eyes then glew blue as a massive typhoon appeared around him and killed the fox like creatures._

_The warrior aproached his enemy. A monsterous entity completely made of shadow. But it sported two eyes that burned like the fires of hell. The entity looked at the warrior and said," **I am impressed, Shinji Namikaze. No mere mortal has ever defeated my soldiers before. But you are know match for me."**_

_Shinji pulled out his nodaichi and pointed it at the monster and said," Your reign of terror ends now, Demon of the Dawn!"_

_The Dawn Demon laughed and said," **Foolish mortal. I am eternal. I am the greatest power this world will ever see. Nothing can stop me. NOTHING!" **_

_Then a blinding light covered the entire vision as the Dawn Demon let out an agonizing scream._

_Shinji was covered in blood. He had used the power of the Sacred Beast of Heaven to defeat the Dawn Demon by cutting him into nine pieces. Suddenly the nine body parts of the Dawn Demon began to form into the shapes of animals, releasing a very dark chakra. These creatures then scattered into the winds. _

_A small shadow of the Dawn Demon's head began to vanish. But before it vanished it said," **Finally. Someone who was worthy enough to be called by equal. But you haven't destroyed me, Namikaze! As we speak, by bodyparts are gaining a will of their own. These tailed beasts, these biju, will wreek havic on the world in my place. You see, I can never be destroyed. I will return. I will have my revenge!" **Then the Dawn Demon faded into oblivion._

* * *

Naruto woke up sweating. What had he just seen? Was that the creature he was suppose to destroy?

**" Yes, you see it now," **said the Kyuubi in his head, "** Your destiny and mine are linked. "**

Naruto, still in shock said," You mean that was how you and the other biju were created? Wait, that's why Akatsuki is trying to find all of you?!"

The Kyuubi began to laugh," **We have a winner! You see, after we were separated, me and the rest of the biju loved this new freedom that we had. But now that is going down the shitter. You think the destruction we caused separately was bad, try imagining that combined. With the nine of us combined, we'd pretty much be unstoppable."**

" But why would Akatsuki want to unite you guys? I mean, they should know what kind of power they would unleash."

The Kyuubi continued to laugh and said," **How the fuck am I suppose to know? You'll just have to figure it out on your own!" **Then the nine tailed demon's voice faded from Naruto's head, laughing maniacally.

* * *

Tsunade, Gaara, and their respective bodyguards, assambled outside of a docking bay. Behind them was a large wooden ship. Just as the letter stated, they were all weaponless. The only items they carried was the clothes on their backs and their knowledge of jutsu. As they walked on to the ship, Tsunade kept looking back at Naruto, her future successor. They were traveling to his mother's homeland. A place that was destroyed by the Hidden Leaf. She also couldn't help but laugh at how much Naruto had changed since she first met him. He had changed from an obnoxious, loud, wannabe ninja into a calm, cool, and almost godlike warrior. But she was able to sense some of Kushina's playful personallity.

The moment they got onto the deck, Tsunade looked at all of the shinobi and said," Listen up, we are going to have two separate cabins: A men's side and a women's side. "

At the sound of that, most of the couples groaned in displeasure. But Tsunade gave them a glare that caused them to freeze up with fear. Then they desided to go to their cabins and get ready for the upcoming summit.

* * *

Sakura was seating on her bed, reading a book about childcare, until she heard a knock on the door. She walked to the door and saw the Ino with a bunch of bags in her hands.

Sakura gave her friend a confusing look and said," What's with all of this?"

Ino said," How could you get pregnant and not tell your best firend?" Then she gave Sakura a big hug and said," So how did Naruto take it?"

Sakura said," He took it pretty well. Actually better then I took it." Then Sakura sat down on her bed with a glum face.

" What do you mean?" asked Ino with a concerned look on her face.

" It's not that I don't want to have kids. It's just will Naruto and me be good parents. I mean Naruto was an orphan so he didn't have anyone to teach him about raising a kid. And my parents," Then a tear rolled down her face as she remembered some of her painful childhood memories, " I don't think I'm ready for this. God, you must think I'm a bad mother."

Ino patted the pinkette on the shoulder and said," No. I bet every first time mother thinks about that kind of stuff from time to time. Listen forehead girl, I'm sure that you and that fox you call a husband will be great parents."

Sakura wiped away her tears and said," Thanks Ino-pig." Then they gave each other a hug.

* * *

Naruto sat in a meditative trance. From what he learned from the Spirit World, he couldn't learn how to use the Fifth Sacred Beasts power until he achieved enlightenment. So far, nothing. But suddenly, he was in a strange room. It was all white with no substance. He saw a man standing their. He looked exactly like Naruto, only older, possibly in his thirties, and had no whiskers.

The man looked at Naruto and said," At last, we finally meet. I know who you are Naruto, but do you know who I am?"

Naruto said," Shinji Namikaze, Tenkage and founder of the Namikaze clan. Where am I?"

Shinji smiled and said," A place that exists beyond the Spirit World. Only those who have become one with the universe can enter here."

Naruto looked confused," Does that mean I've become one with the universe?"

Shinji said," No. I have brought you here to tell you more about what you are up against. The visions you saw the other night were sent by me. It was my memory of the final battle between the Ten Tailed Beast and myself. The outcome became what you now know as chakra and the Biju."

Naruto said," So if it wasn't for you, the ninja would have not existed?"

Shinji said," Yes, but my chakra is different from what you know as chakra. My chakra was obtained through becoming one with the spirits. Your chakra was obtained by the influence of the Biju. For example, the Sage of the Six Realms, the supposed first ninja, was the first to channel the Biju's chakra. Since then, mankind has wanted to use the Biju's chakra to become stronger. Unfortunately, it will lead to their own destruction."

Naruto said," What do you mean?"

Shinji said," Each time a human used demonic chakra, the Ten Tailed Beast senses it. Wanting to find it."

Naruto said," How is that possible? How could the Ten Tailed Beast senses them if you cut him into the Biju."

" I cut his body up into nine pieces that became Biju," said Shinji with a solemn voice, " But it's soul survived. The soul was unable to take a new form so it waits. You must not let the Biju to reunite, or the world as you know it will end." Then Naruto returned to the real world. Horrified and confused.

* * *

Please review. Also tell what kind of stuff you want to see in later chapters. See ya.


	28. Discontinued

I'm discontinuing this fan-fic and gonna start over. The new one will have elements and themes from the this, but it will be a little more in canon with the manga. Later


End file.
